Saving the world ALWAYS has a price
by katimikel221
Summary: So Percy Just got back to camp and is sent back on another quest to save a missing Goddess with two of his closest friends.I made it so the prophecy hasnt happened yet and it wont until their 18 so TLO hasnt happened yet.PLEASE give it a shot! PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

it was the last day of school and was finally time to go back to camp. I've missed camp. I've missed Grover, chiron, nico, thalia, even clarisse, but most of all I missed my best friend annabeth. After everything we've been through I can't wait to just go to camp and have a normal summer with everyone. Annabeths going to stop by my house after school so we can go to camp together. So that brings me to where I am right now. Sitting at home waiting for the doorbell to ring so I can leave. Don't get me wrong I love being home with my mom and Paul but it doesn't feel like my home anymore. Camp does. I've been sitting here for longer than a hour and a half when finally the doorbell rang. Running to the door trying not to look TOO eager I opened the door for my best friend. Annabeth was leaning against the wall in her usually orange half-blood T-shirt and shorts. Her long curly blonde hair tired up in a pony tail with piece fallen out of it. She looks like she always does. Beautiful. Before I can even get a word in she grabs me in for a hug.

"Seaweed brain!" She exclaims

"What's up wise girl?"

And she went on telling me about what she's been up to for the past year. We haven't seen each other since camp last year and just looking in her stormy gray eyes I know we have a lot of catching up to do. She looked happy to see me but their was something in her eyes that showed me something was wrong. Most people wouldn't notice, I only did because I've had years to practice it.

"Annabeth?" I asked trying to get her attention again. "What's really going on?"  
>Wise girl looked at me wide eyed. Probably wondering how I got past her act. <p>

"Nothings wrong seaweed brain its just. . . complicated at home right now" 

"What do you mean complicated?" Annabeth had family troubles growing up, but from what I heard it was getting better. 

"A hellhound attacked the house and bobby almost got hurt so my step mom went crazy on me. I think I'm going to stay at camp longer than usual this year."  
>I always felt bad for Annabeth and her family. Her father will never take her side and her real mom, Athena doesn't have enough time for her.<br>By the time we got to camp I realized something was wrong. The camp looked . . . deserted. I mean their were a few kids running around Looking at Annabeth I could tell she already knew what was going on 

"Where is everyone?" I asked hoping that for once I would get a straightforward answer. 

"This is everyone seaweed brain. Come on there's a council meeting."  
>Me and Annabeth walked to the big house together in a comfortable silence. At the big house the first thing I saw was Travis and connor stoll trying (and failing) to steal some money out of clarisses pocket and Clarisse about the punbel them before anything actually happened Chiron spoke up. <p>

"Heroes!" And then silence. Chiron is one of the few people that everyone at camp respect and listen to. " We've lost something very important. Something that if Kronos and his forces got their hands on it, we wouldn't stand a chance." 

Ok so I had NO clue what Chiron was talking about, and looking around I wasn't the only one in the dark. Everyone, including Annabeth looked at Chiron like he had five heads. 

"Chiron" Nico said, "what could be so bad that it could distingish who could win a full out war?" 

Chiron looked at us all with sullen eyes. "Its not a what my dear boy its a who." he said so lowly I wasnt sure that he ment for us to hear it.

That seemed to catch Annabeths attention, "Well who could have went missing when the war is coming closer and closer?" she asked. By now Annabeth looked like she was about to go crazy if she didnt figure out who Chiron was talking about.

"Hestia went missing from Mt. Olympus three days ago." Chiron exclaimed.

as bad as i felt about it, it took me a minute to realize exactly WHO hestia was. "she's the one with the fire right?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I deserved the nickname 'Seaweed brain'.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Hestia is more than just 'the one with the fire!' you need to treat her with respect! She's a Goddess and an important one at that! She represents hope. As long as her flame is still alive, so is Olympus. Without her . . . " she stopped their not even wanting to think about what could happen without Hestia helping Mt. Olympus.

After a few minutes of silently panicking everyone looked at Chiron for an anwer.

"Well Chiron," Clarisse said, "What are we going to do about it? We can't just sit here and wait to see what they do with Lady Hestia we need to do something!" For once i actually agreed with Clarisse. (and thats saying something)

"Clarisse is right" Chiron said, "I believe we have a quest in order, and i think we know just who should be leading it." at that point everyone was looking at me. Again.

"whoa whoa whoa!" I exclaimed. "I JUST got hear and you guys want me to leave?"

Chiron looked at me with sad eyes. "Im sorry Percy but you are the only one qualified to lead this quest. Please pick your two companions and go consult with the oracle."

Trying to pick who would join me on this quest is going to be hard I know im bringing Annabeth because without her i might just get killed,(just dont tell her i said that) but who else should I bring? I made a lot of friends here and i don't want to put them in danger if they dont have to be. All of my thinking came to an end when a heard a vioce.

"If you think your going ANYWHERE without me Percy you really DO have kelp in your head"

. . . . I think I just found my other partner.

**ok so i know its not THAT good but i'll make it better!and im sorry about the spelling im new! give me a break! i tried and if i failed. . . o well im still ganna write :p i like it and if you do too . . . . REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so like i said before im new to this and i could use some more confidence in my writring. Any comments about what you want to change please let me know! i need some reviews to make sure that people are actually reading this and not just laughing at my writing. kk so ON WITH THE CHAPTER . . . !**

___Trying to pick who would join me on this quest is going to be hard I know im bringing Annabeth because without her i might just get killed,(just dont tell her i said that) but who else should I bring? I made a lot of friends here and i don't want to put them in danger if they dont have to be. All of my thinking came to an end when a heard a vioce._

_"If you think your going ANYWHERE without me Percy you really DO have kelp in your head"_

_. . . . I think I just found my other partner._

Standing in the doorway looking like she owned the place was my very own cousin Miss Thalia Grace.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted running to her for a hug. No one else moved. I think we were all wondering the same thing. Why is she here? Well I think where about to find out.

"Thalia! As wonderful as it is to see you again, can you tell us why you decided to come here?" Chiron asked finally asking the question in everyone minds.

"Lady Artemis said you guys would need me and she was right. If you all think seaweed brain" I winced at that. Only Annabeth can call me that. "over here could save you all WITHOUT my help then somethings wrong." Thalia said. Now THAT sounds like the cousin I know and love. . . . most of the time.

Chiron looked warily at me. "Percy, even though Lady Artemis requested Thalia for this quest it is still up to you. If you do not want Thalia with you, you dont have to take her."

"Gee thanks Chiron feeling the love." Thals muttered.

And then I thought of something Chiron said last year.

_"You and Thalia are much alike. Both of you together would be a dangerous thing."_

He's trying to warn me that If i bring Thalia, it could be really dangerous. The more I thought about it the more I realized he was right, yet I still felt like she should be on this quest.

So after a few awkward minutes of everyone waiting for me to decide, I finally said "I want to bring Annabeth,"

"Go figure" Travis mutters.

"and Thalia. If theres a reason Lady Artemis wants her on this quest I think she should come." Thalia just looked at me like she was shocked I actually wanted her on the quest with me.

Chiron looked at me a little dissapointed and said "Very well Percy, go consult with the oracle."

**I know its short but i wanted to end it before he went and talked to the oracle because. . . .well i still need to think of a prophecy. opps? but its ok o and i forgot the disclaimer. . . **

**i dont own percy jackson :( **

**and once again i REALLY could use the reviews. please? ahahah i know like no one ever actually DOES review. i've been reading fanfiction for like a year now and i never eviewed either. . . now i know how it feels. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I obviously have no life seeing as I keep typing these things up but I need to write it down before I forget it! OOO and PLEASE review! I need some constructed criticism! I honestly wont get mad unless you tell me the story just sucks. . . . then I might*** ok so disclaimer? I don't own Percy Jackson! So ya back to the story!**

_So after a few awkward minutes of everyone waiting for me to decide, I finally said "I want to bring Annabeth,"_

_"Go figure" Travis mutters._

_"and Thalia. If there is a reason Lady Artemis wants her on this quest I think she should come." Thalia just looked at me like she was shocked I actually wanted her on the quest with me._

_Chiron looked at me a little disappointed and said "Very well Percy, go consult with the oracle._

Ok so the oracle. . . not a fun place to be. I've been their wayyyy too many times and I still don't fell all that comfortable going to say hi to that dead mummy _thing_, but yet here I am, at the big house_, _in the attic. Again. So once again I say not so much fun. Looking up at the hippie mummy it seems like it hasn't moved in years, but I know better.

"O great powerful oracle, please give me my prophecy."

Now comes the scary part. A familiar green mist swirls around the room and I see my prophecy in front of me

_Three shall journey to the land in the east_

_Where Wisdom, Water, Sky, and Fire shall meet_

_To save the Goddess theirs only one way_

_To loose the life is the only pay_

_Two shall return by the end of the night_

_The last will disappear from sight._

And then im pretty sure I passed out because the next thing I know I woke up in the infirmary with Annabeth by my side.

"Percy! Don't ever do that again! What happened up there? I've been sitting here for hours!" How long was I out? And how long has Wise Girl been waiting with me? I was probably sitting there looking like an idiot for a while because Annabeth started shaking me so I would actually listen to her

"Earth to Seaweed Brain! Come on! I have WAY too many questions for you to start ignoring me now!" Her gray eyes look as stormy as ever. I can tell that she not going to let me leave until she has everything she wants. She has that determined look on her face she always gets when she doesn't understand things.

"Ok Wise Girl! One question at a time!" Because honestly? Even I can't keep up with Annabeth ALL the time.

"Just tell me what the oracle said and we can go from there!" Annabeth looked like if I didn't tell her soon she would torture it out of me. O ya I almost forgot about that. I looked back at Annabeth with sadness in my eyes while a repeated the prophecy to my best friend.

_Three shall journey to the land in the east_

_Where Wisdom, Water, Sky, and Fire shall meet_

_To save the Goddess theirs only one way_

_To loose the life is the only pay_

_Two shall return by the end of the night_

_The last will disappear from sight._

She looked like she was about to faint right then and there. And looking at her I knew exactly what she was thinking. We're in trouble. A lot of it. "Ok" she said, "Lets go to the big house and get some help deciphering it. Even though I think I already know what's going to happen" She mumbled the last part, more to herself than me. _"_Don't worry too much Percy, its always hard to understand prophecies fully." but the look in her eyes tell me she already knows what will happen and isn't happy about it.

We walked to the big house talking about safer subjects. Their was no mention of prophecies or crazy mortal families, just what we've been up to and how we're feeling.

"So Wise Girl, how long was I out?" I asked remembering she told me that she stayed with me. What can I say? I liked that she cared so much about me.

"About three hours Seaweed brain"

I really did miss Annabeth and looking at her right now I can tell she's different. I didn't think it was possible but she looks even prettier than when she left. Then I remembered. The prophecy. It said someone's going to loose a life. That CAN'T happen. I wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to Annabeth or Thalia. If anyone's dying it'll be me.

"Seaweed brain, what are you planning? You just got a determined look on your face." Damn. I forgot how good she is at reading my face. I can't tell her what im thinking. She'll KILL me. I gave her a smile and just said

"It doesn't matter right now, lets just go tell everyone the prophecy."

Of course she wasn't having that. "You WILL tell me later Percy don't think I'll forget."

and I know she wont. I also know I can't tell her or else we wont need to go on the quest. She'll kill me here instead.. Finally arriving at the big house everyone gathered around to hear the prophecy. This time Annabeth said it.

_Three shall journey to the land in the east_

_Where Wisdom, Water, Sky, and Fire shall meet_

_To save the Goddess theirs only one way_

_To loose the life is the only pay_

_Two shall return by the end of the night_

_The last will disappear from sight._

Silence. I think that's the first time no one had ANYTHING to say about a prophecy. All they did was stare at me Annabeth and Thalia was sadness in their eyes. Thalia was the first person to snap out of it

"Ok guys stop giving us pity looks we already KNOW the prophecy sucks." she said so everyone would stop with the staring

"Its pretty self exclamatory." Annabeth said "We start east, find Lady Hestia but loose someone in the process," she looked at me and Thalia with the same determination that im sure I had on my face early and I realized something. She wasn't going to let me or Thalia get hurt either. In her eyes if anyone was doing to die it would be her.

No.

"NO!"

**OK so I think im getting better at this . . . or worse I don't really know. I DO know that this is getting pretty fun to write :) I LOVE Percy and Annabeth** **so im trying to make them closer 3 ahhaha review! Because if im writing this and no ones reading it then Im wasting my time and I'll probably stop. Just sayin . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty so obviously no ones really reading this since only one person has reviewed so idk how longer im going to do this :/ but I DO want to thank AnimalBuddy32 for actually believing in me and helping me with the chapters :) kk so here we go! **

_"Its pretty self exclamatory." Annabeth said "We start east, find Lady Hestia but loose someone in the process," she looked at me and Thalia with the same determination that im sure I had on my face early and I realized something. She wasn't going to let me or Thalia get hurt either. In her eyes if anyone was doing to die it would be her._

_No._

_"NO!"_

I grabbed Annabeth by the arm and dragged her outside. Surprisingly no one protested . . . . except Annabeth.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET. GO. OF. ME. NOW!" she said, but I didn't care I was too angry and stressed to even listen to her right now. "Percy! Let me go! Where are we even going?" she asked. I just let my feet take me to where they wanted to go and I found myself, and Annabeth, at the beach. By now Annabeth saw my facial expression and figured out something wasn't right. "Wait. Percy, what's wrong?". she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her "WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong is that your willing to risk your life just to save me! THATS what's wrong!"

Annabeth looked at me wide eyed for a second before her face became expressionless. "What do you mean Seaweed brain?" she asked trying to look confused. It would have work too. If it was with anyone BUT me.

"Don't even try Wise girl I SAW the determined look on your face in the council me-" but she cut me off before I could finish my sentence

"YOU saw MY look? Do you want to tell me what that look you gave me walking INTO the meeting was about?" and she had me. She knew I was thinking the same thing as her the only thing was their was NO way I was going to let her risk her life to save me.

"Annabeth, the more I think about it the more I think you shouldn't go on the quest.". That was the wrong thing to say to a very angry Annabeth,

"WHAT? Percy! I HAVE to go! You can't just change your mind and decide you don't want me there when you find out im trying to actually look out for you! Friends do that for their friends!"

The way she said friend made my heart hurt. I mean I know me and Annabeth are just friends but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I've liked Annabeth more than I should have for a while now. I guess im just too much of a coward to tell her.

"Wise girl you can come if you promise me something. If something happens, get Thalia and just run back here. Don't worry about me I'll figure something out. Just make sure you and Thalia are ok."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Percy, you know I can't promise you that. If something happens all THREE of us will leave. Together. Like we always do." she said with a sad smile.

At that point it was already dark outside. SO much can happen in just one day. We stayed at the beach for the next few hours just talking. We talked about EVERYTHING. She decided she wants to stay at camp this year to get a break from her parents.

"Wise girl you know your always invited to stay with me. You can go to Goode with me." I told her hoping she'll join me at home. That way I can see her. More than just our regular IMs

"I couldn't do that to you and your family. I'll be fine here, just don't forget to visit" she said with a smile.

We were laying down in the sand with my arm around her just looking out at the ocean (or in my case her.) It wasn't anything romantic with us, it was just the way we were. Percy and Annabeth. Seaweed brain and Wise girl. I liked it. I wish we could've just stayed there for the rest of the night, but of course I can never actually get what I want.

"GUYS! Its getting late. Chiron told me to tell you to go and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Grover said running down the beach.

I missed Grover a lot. I feel terrible that I didn't even say hi to him yet and I was already leaving soon.

"Thanks G-man" I said with a fist pump. "Im sorry I haven't said hey yet. Its been a long day." I said.

"Its fine Perce. I heard what happened. Just get some sleep and we can hang when you get back." he said. The only problem was I might not actually COME back. I think he realized it after he said it because he got a sad look on his face and mumbled something about going to visit Juniper before running off.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked tiredly.

"Ya." I answered. "Bright and early."

we gave each other a hug and ran to our cabins. I went to bed not knowing what to expect the next morning.

I woke up to Thalia hitting me in the head.

"OWWW!" I yelled. She just looked at me with a smirk like she was proud that she could hurt me.

"Good. Your awake. I was wondering of we could talk before we leave." she said suddenly serious. Thalia looked just as I remembered. Probably because she could really look much different since she's a hunter of Artemis, but one thing always seemed to look different. Her eyes. When you look at her eyes you can tell she's wiser than she looks.

"What's up Thals?" I asked because honestly? Her mood was scaring me and I wanted to make sure she was alright.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me come on the quest." she said looking a little nervous. "I know that its going to be hard, but I also know since its me you and Annabeth, we can get through it."

I know it sounds all weepy but, hearing Thalia say that made me feel better. She was right. We CAN do this. I feel a lot better knowing im with Annabeth and Thalia.

"Don't worry about it Thalia. I wouldn't want anyone else with me." I said with a smile.

"We're having a little moment here aren't we?" she asked and I swear I saw a small smile graze her lips.

"I think we are cuz." I said and gave her a wink.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll make SURE you don't live to see another day. Got it?" Thalia said with a grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." and then we both walked to the hill to meet Annabeth and carry on with the quest

**I hope it wasnt THAT bad. I don't know what to think about this chapter honestly I just need to add something before they went on their quest! But it would help A LOT if u reviewed! :) please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I was ganna update Thursday night but vampire diaries was on :) love it! I was ganna just type when the commercials came on but that didnt really work. . . but im getting off subject. I really need reviews guys! I have like 200 people reading it . . . but 5 reviews. AWKWARD. Thanks guys . . .feelin the love. So PLEASE review! Kk back to my love, Percy! :) **

"_You tell anyone about this and I'll make SURE you don't live to see another day. Got it?" Thalia said with a grin._

"_Wouldn't have it any other way." and then we both walked to the hill to meet Annabeth and carry on with the quest_

Of course Annabeth's already waiting for us at the top of the hill looking a little impatient.

"Guys! Where were you! I've been waiting for half an hour!" did I say a little? I mean a lot.

"Chill Wise girl! We're here now so lets just go." I said. I think we're all just stressed over what's going to happen on the quest, because after that we got in the car and drove in silence for almost an hour. We already decided to drive east and hope we find some sort of clue on the way.

Thalia was the first to break the silence, "So does anyone even know what we're looking for?" she said.

That was the moment I realized I have NO CLUE what we're doing. All I know is Lady Hestia needed help and we were the lucky three who got to help her. Crap. Lucky for us we have a daughter of Athena with us.

"I think we if it was Luke who took Lady Hestia then they would be somewhere Luke would know his way around." She looked at Thalia like they were sharing a secret I wasn't in on. After I realized that they weren't going to let me in on the secret I had to ask.

"And Luke would know his way around . . . . where?"

They both looked at me with sad eyes. Like they didn't want to relive a memory of what they had to tell me.

"Percy, before me, him, and Annabeth went on the run, Luke lived in Connecticut." and cue the awkward silence.

"We went to visit his mom once, and it didn't turn out well." Thalia said with sad eyes. "He ran out into a cabin in the woods. Hermes gave it to them as a gift, but his mom never goes in it. Too painful I guess."

Now at least we have a lead. "So you guys think Luke took Lady Hestia their with him?" I asked, just making sure.

"That's our best bet." Annabeth said. "Im almost positive their in there." she said with so much confidence I just had to believe her.

"Then Connecticut here we come" I said.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, which scared me because we had two children of the big three and a daughter of Athena. It was getting late and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open so I said, "Why don't we find a motel to check into and get some sleep. We'll keep driving in the morning."

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged a glance and agreed almost instantly. I guess I wasn't the only one tired. After about five minutes we found a motel called Super 8. We got two rooms agreeing that Thalia and Annabeth will share one, and I get my own. I was so tired that as soon as I laid down I fell asleep, and suddenly I was on Mt Olympus.

"_SILENCE!"_ _Zeus, the lord of the sky, (and my uncle) said. "We cannot influence their decision! I forbid you from speak to any of the children. Its their choice not ours.". looking around I saw Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. Now, I may not be THAT smart, but I know enough to know that those three gods are NOT a good combination._

"_Father! You can't expect me to just let my daughter leave like this! I simply cannot ignore this issue!" Athena said, and I just knew she was talking about Annabeth. Who else would she be talking about?_

"_Or my son! He has proven himself to you many times already brother, do not let them do this!" Dad said. What were they talking about? The quest? All this time I noticed Aphrodite looked the angriest I've even seen her. (Which wasn't a lot but she looked PISSED.) _

"_I've worked on this for years father. YEARS. It might get ruined if we let this happen! If anything happens to my project I will automatically blame you!" she said. I didn't really understand what she was saying but I couldn't think about it because Zeus spoke again._

"_I said silence! My daughters out there too, yet I still stand by what I said! NO interfering! Its their decision! Let them choose." And it all went blank._

"Finally! I thought you were dead! Come on Thalia's waiting for us in the lobby. Get packed were leaving." Annabeth said. When she realized I wasn't moving she looked at me. "What's wrong? Why do you look like your more confused than usual." she said. I decided to ignore the insult and just tell her my dream. Not a smart idea. A confused Annabeth means an angry Annabeth. You never want to meet an angry Annabeth. (Trust me)

"Decide what? Could they be anymore vague?" she all but scream. I put my arm around her (to comfort her!) and she put her head on my shoulder. I felt nice being this close to Annabeth. She felt like she belonged in my arms. Of course, that's when Thalia came inside.

"Hey guys come on- O sorry I didn't know you were busy. I think I'll just go back into the lobby. Come down when your done." she said awkwardly walking back outside the room. I looked at Annabeth and she looked as red as a tomato, so what do I do? Laugh obviously.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" she yelled, but I saw a smile in her eyes so I knew she wasn't really mad.

"Sorry Wise Girl, but you should've seen your face!" I said with a snicker, because come on? It was hilarious!

"MY face? What about YOURS!" she said with a laugh. "You look like a five year old who just got caught stealing cookies!"

And that's exactly how I felt too. "Whatever Wise girl" I said blushing a little.

"Come on. Lets go down in the lobby before we scar Thalia anymore than we already did." Annabeth said. She took my hand and we walked down stairs still laughing about what just happened.

**Their you go! I don't know when Im ganna update next but it shouldn't be long. This one would've been up yesterday but I kinda deleted it be accident. Opps? Well its here now! The next chapter MIGHT come faster if you reviewed. . . . ;) tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter perhaps? I think so :) in not doing to bad at updating. . . . (no offence) but u guys kinda suck at commenting. . . the ones I get I like live off of but I only have like 9 (im not that good at math but that doesn't seem like much :/) so please PLEASE review! :)**

"_Come on. Lets go down in the lobby before we scar Thalia anymore than we already did." Annabeth said. She took my hand and we walked down stairs still laughing about what just happened. _

Finding Thalia was probably the easiest thing we would do all day. She was the one everyone was running away screaming from. Crap.

"Percy! Come on their empousais!" Annabeth shouted. Well that's just great! I had enough of Kellie and her friends a year ago! Looks like they missed me.

We started to run towards Thalia, who was already in what looked like an intense fight with one of them, when I was hit from behind. I stumbled but wouldn't let myself fall. I quickly settled myself and took out riptide to strike back. She was good, but I've fought better. Dodge. Strike. Miss. It went on for what seemed like hours when finally I caught her by surprise and just pounced. I sliced her right through the stomach and she was gone in a second. It took me a while to realize that Annabeth and Thalia were already done with their fights and just watching mine.

"A little help would've been nice" I mumbled

"You were doing fine. We didn't need to help. Lets go before the police show up and we get even more delayed." Thalia said.

And off we went.

We drove for an hour with Thalia and Annabeth singing about stupid bottles on a wall or something. Honestly, I would've liked silence better. After what felt like DAYS we finally arrived.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked looking at Annabeth, hoping she came up with a plan. (She usually does)

"Thalia and I have to go first since we know the way, but I think once we get their we need to stay low and quiet. If anyone finds us, we attack. If it IS Luke, then he has to be here someone. Keep your eyes open." She said. Right now that seemed like all we could do.

"And if we have an opportunity to get Hestia and get out of there?" I asked.

Thalia was the one to answer that one, "NO WAY! Last time u had the _opportunity _we almost killed the forest." O she just HAD to bring that up! "Just listen to Annabeth for once! Keep your head down, if you see Lady Hestia, we'll come up with a plan later"she said.

The cabin was that far out into the woods, just a half an hours walk. When we actually got there I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"I thought you guys said this was a cabin?" I asked my eyes wide. It looked HUGE! It was twice the size of my moms apartment in New York and looked like it was made for well . . . a god.

"Percy, use your head. Hermes made this! Obviously its not going to be a normal cabin." Annabeth said with an eye roll. Then she looked at the mansion (yeah that's right, mansion, cause theirs NO way im calling it a cabin) and mumbled, "Lets get this over with."

We walked around hoping to find an opening into the mansion. No such luck. I looked over at Wise girl to see if she had any ideas, and found her looking through her backpack. She pulled out her Yankees cap. "Alright I think the only way were getting in at all is if someone sneaks is and opens a window." she said. And she was probably right. "Who's going?" she asked.

"I'll go" me and Thalia both said. She started to glare at me which I return with what I hoped was a somewhat scary glare. (Because hers was pretty frightening)

"I'll go Seaweed brain I probably wont get caught" she said.

The more I thought of it the more I thought she was right. I guess Annabeth did too because she said, "You know what? Maybe Thalia should go this time. Plus if she gets caught I don't think Luke will do anything to her." unlike me. If Luke caught me he wouldn't even think about not killing me.

"Fine." I said a little reluctant. Annabeth gave Thalia her cap and she ran off to get inside. Which left me and Annabeth out here waiting until she let us in.

Looking at Annabeth I saw that she already looked tired, and the hard part of the quest hardly started yet. It wasn't like we did anything that could be considered tiring so I guessed it was something else.

"Thinking bout the prophecy Wise girl?" I asked. She looked at me unsurprised.

"You always seem to know what im thinking Percy." she said with a little laugh. "I just think that the prophecy was too direct. I feel like theirs a twist."

"A twist?" I asked kind of surprised. "What else could it be about? It says 'To loose the life is the only pay' Annabeth that can really only mean one thing."

"You'd be surprised" she mumbled. "I still feel like something's going to happen, and we aren't going to like it. A twist." she said sadly.

"Wise girl if anything happens, we'll get through it together, like we always do." we were sitting down next to each other now. It was getting darker now and I could tell Annabeth was getting anxious so I pulled her closer to me. She seems to tense at first, which scared me, but after a few seconds she relaxed and put her head on my shoulder. " How many times have you saved my butt before?" That got her to laugh. "And as much as you hate it I've saved yours too. Hades! Don't tell Thalia but she's even saved my butt more than once." I said

"She doesn't need to tell me anything Kelp Head, I just wish I had it on video" Thalia said from the window right above our heads. "Now you guys have to stop confessing your _love_ for each other and get your butt down here!" she said.

"We're just friends!" Annabeth said, while I was helping her into the window "Why does everyone just assume we're something more?" she all but screamed.

"I never thought a daughter of Athena could be _so_ dumb" Thalia muttered so Annabeth wouldn't hear her.

I decided that maybe Thalia should know about Annabeth thinking the prophecy was a trick. "While we were out there, Annabeth said something about the prophecy and their being a twist." I said.

"What do you mean twist?" Thalia asked.

We were walking around now, and I think we were being too loud because before we even got about ten feet we were caught. Luke had a knife to Annabeth's throat and Ethan was right behind him. All I could think about was the prophecy and the knife pointed at Annabeth.

"You move and I kill her." Luke said. The only problem is I don't think he actually _would_ hurt Annabeth. Too bad im not taking that chance.

"I knew Chiron would end up sending you Jackson, and of course wherever you go Annabeth can be found. I didn't know who was going to come with you two though. Thalia." he said looking at Thalia like I always look at Annabeth and I knew what he was going to say. "You don't have to get hurt. Just come with me and you can get your revenge on Zeus for imprisoning you." he said with hope in his eyes.

"My father never hurt me! He _saved _me! I would _never_ betray him like that!" Thalia spat back at Luke. "I don't even know who you are anymore! Look at you! You have a _knife_ pointed at _Annabeth!_ The Luke I knew would never do that!" she finished.

Luke looked like he was in pain. "Fine. Come with me then. I have a surprise for you." he said and we didn't really have a choice but to follow him. He brought us to what looked like a stage. I looked at Thalia and all she was doing was glaring at Luke. Helpful. (Not) Annabeth looked like she was trying to think of a way out of here, but from the looks of it we shouldn't get excited yet.

"This is the court room." Luke said. "You obviously know we have Lady Hestia, why don't we do a trade?" Luke asked. What was he talking about? Trade?

Thalia looked as confused as me but by the look on Annabeth's face, she understood. And it wasn't good.

"What do you want?" I asked warily

"We'll give you Lady Hestia, but in return, one of you will stay here, Train for the war, and become part of the titan army." he said with a smirk. And now it all made sense. Annabeths worried face, the prophecy. Losing a life. It wasn't literal. Taking Hestia was a trick. He didn't _want_ the goddess, he wanted one of us. Preferably me.

Heeeeeellllllllllloooooooo twist.

**Kk so what do you think? I wouldnt know cause no one reviews! :p I could used some help! Please guys review! I need to know more than like 5 people are reading! I'll put up the next chapter later! Byee! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys so I have like 8 reviews to far . . . . I cant keep writing this and not get reviews. I don't know if anyones really reading the story. I like writing, but if no ones reading im wasting my time. So if your reading it start reviewing because I don't know how much longer im ganna write if you don't.**

"_We'll give you Lady Hestia, but in return, one of you will stay here, Train for the war, and become part of the titan army." he said with a smirk. And now it all made sense. Annabeths worried face, the prophecy. Losing a life. It wasn't literal. Taking Hestia was a trick. He didn't want the goddess, he wanted one of us. Preferably me. _

_Heeeeeellllllllllloooooooo twist._

We all stood there a moment, to shocked to speak. He did all of this, just to get to me. I looked over at Annabeth and Thalia and saw that no one had a plan. I figured we needed to talk before we told Luke anything else.

"Luke, let us talk before we do anything that we'll regret." I said, my voice surprisingly calm.

He looked at me suspiciously, like he thought I was going to escape. I guess Thalia noticed too because she said, "Its not like we can go anywhere anyways. Just let us figure out what we're going to do. You said what you had to say, let us think about our decision."

He simply nodded and left the room. After he left we could hear the _click_ of the door. He, of course, locked us in. Thalia Annabeth and I just looked at each other in silence for a minute. Im pretty sure we were just trying to figure out what just happened. Thalia was the first one to break the silence.

"Ok guys so obviously one of us isn't coming home."

"The problem is which one." I said

Their was no way I was going to let Annabeth or Thalia here alone. No matter what.

"Alright guys, I think I should stay here. Its what Luke wants anyway. Just get Lady Hestia and get back to camp. I'll figure something out while im here. Maybe I can annoy them enough that they kick me out." I said, trying (and failing) to get them to laugh.

"No way Percy! You're the_ child of the prophecy_! If you stay here, the gods have NO chance of winning the war! You have to go back to camp with Annabeth, I'll stay here. Maybe I can convince Luke to listen to me. He used to actually care about what I thought, maybe with a few weeks alone, I can get him back." she said, but the look on her faces says she didn't think it was going to happen.

"No. You and I both know Luke's not changing. If I stay here I can just double cross them when I-" but I was cut off before I could finish what I was saying

"Come on guys! Think about it! Percy, you the child of the prophecy! If you stay here Luke's going to make sure the titans win! We cant let that happen! You need to go back to camp and train until the time comes. Thalia, you're a daughter of _Zeus_ AND the lieutenant for the hunters of Artemis! You need to go back to the hunters and help them prepare for the war! Its pretty obvious who should be staying here. Me." Annabeth said. She said it so certainly, like she _knew_ she was right, and looking at the facts she just said, she probably was. Too bad I didn't care about facts.

"Annabeth, theirs NO WAY your staying here alone with Luke! We need you at camp! If you stayed here, do you know how many of our friends would be crushed? You can't! Its too risky. We'll think of some other way, but your not staying." I said. "Thalia, back me up" I said, knowing that she wouldn't want her best friend training with the titans too. When I looked at Thalia though, she had a pained look on her face, and I could see that Annabeths words really did have an effect on her.

"Thalia!" I shouted desperately, hoping to snap he rout of it. "I said help me out! Tell Annabeth she isn't staying!"

"Percy. . ." she dragged my name out like she didn't want to have to tell me. "I know you aren't going to like it, but-" but I cut her off

"NO! ANNABETH. IS. NOT. STAYING!" I shouted. Why couldn't they see that Annabeth shouldn't stay here? She can't. She won't. "Tell Luke I'll fight him for Hestia! I AM NOT LETTING HER STAY!" I snapped. It went back to silence for a while after that.

I looked at Annabeth, silently begging her that she would listen to me. Even before she spoke, I knew what she was going to say. "Percy, you know that won't work. The only thing that WILL work is if I stay. It_ has_ to be me." That was one of the first times I've ever saw Annabeth truly scared.

I wanted to hold her. To tell her everything was alright. She didn't have to do this! We could figure something else out. But the look on her face said it all. I started into her stormy gray eyes and knew that, even though she was terrified about it, she was staying here. No matter what I said.

She was leaving me.

After everything we've been through, she was leaving. And their was nothing I could do about it. In my head I knew this was the right plan, it worked fine, but my heart was screaming at me to grab Annabeth and _run._ Run like_ hell._ Annabeths my best friend. I could go for her for _anything._ She was the only one I felt like I could be myself around. She saw me at my weakest, and helped me when I was down. I would _die _for my Annabeth. Seaweed brain and Wise girl. No more? I loved her.

And she was leaving.

When she put her hand on my face I realized I was crying. I didn't want to leave here without her, but I knew I didn't have a choice. I did the only thing I could do. I put my arms around her waist and cried. I could feel her shoulders shaking so I knew she was crying too. Annabeth _never_ cries, yet here we both are. I don't know how long we stayed like that but too soon, it was over.

_BANG BANG BANG._

"Guys," Thalia said, I forgot she was here honestly. When I looked at her I saw her eyes red too so I know me and Annabeth weren't the only ones crying. Annabeths not only leaving me. Thalia was like her sister. "Luke's waiting." I don't think I've ever seen Thalia so broken. Annabeth ran up to her and they hugged good-bye too.

"_Please_ be careful Annabeth. I can't afford to loose you too." Thalia said with tears in her eyes.

"You won't have to. I'll be fine. Luke won't hurt me. I'll be back soon. I promise." Annabeth answered. And then we heard it.

_CLICK_

The door was unlocked and Luke came back in. "Did you reach your decision?" he asked.

Annabeth stood forward._ "_I am staying so Lady Hestia can return home." she said with confidence. Looking at Annabeth right now, I would have never guess she was just crying. She looked sure and confident. Like she knew she could do it.

"Annabeth! You must swear on the river styx that you will stay and train to become part of Kronos army." Luke said.

Annabeth looked back at me and Thalia with depressed eyes. "I swear on river styx that I will stay and train to become part of Kronos army" she finally said. Thunder echoed all around us. Then silence.

"Welcome to the titan army Annabeth" Luke said with a smile. He pulled her in for a hug, but Annabeth shook him off and ran towards me.

"I'll be back before you can miss me Seaweed brain." she said.

"Im counting on it Wise girl." I said. I didn't want to let go of her so I didn't. Finally Luke had to interrupt.

"I think we're done here. I suggest you leave unless you want to be prisoners of the titan army." he said with a smile.

"Wait!" Thalia said. "What about Lady Hestia? She's the only reason Annabeth agreed to do this!" she finished.

"Lady Hestia was safely put back on Mt. Olympus as soon as Annabeth agreed to join me." Luke said. "So now I suggest you leave before I command Annabeth to send you to the prisons. Im sure no one would like that." he said grinning.

"So this is it?" I asked. This is the last time I get to see Annabeth in a long time.

"Don't worry Jackson. You'll see her again. Just playing for a different team" he said with a laugh. "LEAVE. NOW." he said with a glare. I gave Annabeth one more hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Wise girl. I'll see you. SOON" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Bye Seaweed brain I'll be fine." Annabeth said with a fake smile.

Me and Thalia walked out of the cabin without our best friend. I don't know when I'll see Annabeth again, but im going to make sure its soon. She's my wise girl. I love her.

**Oook so there ya go! If you want to know what happens next. . . .REVIEW! if you don't I lose confidence and don't write. I don't want to write if no ones reading and I don't KNOW if anyones reading! The only way I WILL know is if you REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okkk so idk how this chapter is :/ I need some ideas on what should happen! If u have anything don't be afraid to share :) I had an idea for this story while a was writing, but then I changed the plot while I was typing** **cause this one seemed better :)** **so if you have any ideas! Sharing is caring 3 **

"_Bye Wise girl. I'll see you. SOON" I said with tears in my eyes._

"_Bye Seaweed brain I'll be fine." Annabeth said with a fake smile. _

_Me and Thalia walked out of the cabin without our best friend. I don't know when I'll see Annabeth again, but im going to make sure its soon. She's my wise girl. I love her. _

The ride back to camp seemed to drag on. It seemed like me and Thalia were both in our own worlds. I think we were both still just shocked about what had just happened. We were already in New York and we still haven't said a word to each other. I was kind of afraid to break the silence, but in the end I had to.

"What did we just agree to?" I asked, still trying to understand what just happened. I can't believe I just let Annabeth do that. She's gone. Thanks to me. "That should've been me Thalia! We shouldn't of just left her there! With Luke!"

I was over being sad. Now I was just PISSED. I was pissed at Luke for making one of us stay. I was mad Annabeth for being logical and staying with _him_. I was mad at Thalia because she went along with it. I was mad at myself for even THINKING of leaving Annabeth there. I was even mad at Hestia for getting captured!

"Percy! Calm down! It was the only thing we could've done! Annabeth is the smartest person I know. She'll be fine until we figure out how to get her out of there." Thalia seemed a little more calm about the situation than I was, which was good because one of us had to be calm and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"She shouldn't HAVE to be there! Luke wanted _me _not Annabeth! and now because I was to much of a coward Annabeth has to suffer!" I felt like my heart went to Tartarus. I couldn't even feel Thalia who, I guess, was shaking me trying to get my attention,"

"Your not a coward Percy Jackson! You and I BOTH know that this was the only thing we could have done to give the gods a chance to win the war. We didn't have a choice!" She said, but I could tell she didn't like it either. Then I realized that she was probably just as broken as I was right now. "Annabeth was the only real family I had left! She was my sister! And I just lost her! So don't act like you're the only one suffering here Percy! Your not!" her voice was breaking.

We were almost at camp now so I pulled over. We didn't know what we were going to tell the rest of the campers, and Thalia looked like a mess. I know I didn't look any better either. I turned to face Thalia, "Thalia im _so _sorry. Your right, Annabeths smart. She'll be fine until we get her out of there. Im acting like Annabeth was only mine. I know how much she meant to you. Its just tha-" but she cut me off.

"I know, I know its just that you love her." she said. WTF? How does she know that? "Don't look so shocked Seaweed brain" I want to say I didn't wince at the nickname, but I did. It reminded me of Annabeth too much, I guess Thalia noticed too because she said, "Sorry Perce. I forgot she gave you the nickname."

"How did you know?" I asked. I thought I was pretty good at hiding it. Annabeth never noticed. At least I don't THINK she did.

"PLEASE! Everyone knows you love her! Walk up to anyone in camp and they can tell you that. You should see you guys together. Its creepy, but in a good way. And when your fighting! Its like your one person! Trust me Percy, she feels the same." she said. I tried seeing how me and Annabeth acted around each other and realized it _did_ seem like we were already a couple. To bad we weren't.

"I just hope I can still tell her how I feel." I said realizing that I probably won't see her for a while now. I guess I'm just going to have to be patient. It will kill me, but I will.

For Annabeth.

Thalia looked at me with sad eyes again. "What are we telling everyone at camp?" she asked. It was a good question. Annabeth was the heart of camp half-blood. She's defiantly been there the longest, and she's like the life of camp. It'll be so different without her.

"We tell them the truth I guess." I said. "Hopefully they'll understand. We should go, its getting dark and when we get back you know they'll want the whole story, with detail." I told her. She gave me a nod and we continued driving until we reached camp. Walking up the hill, knowing what was about to happen wasn't so much fun.

The first person we saw HAD to be, of course, Malcolm, Annabeth's second in command. "Guys! Your back already! Wait, where's Annabeth?" he asked looking at me. By now there was a crowd of people looking at me and Thalia eagerly. I don't think they liked what they saw in my eyes because they looked crushed. "Really guys, where is she?" Malcolm all but screamed. Luckily, Chiron came to the rescue.

"Malcolm, my boy. This isn't a conversation to have right here. Percy, Thalia" he said with a nod. "Why don't we talk in the Big House? Malcolm, gather the rest of the head councilors and meet us there." he finished.

"Im not supposed to be there! Annabeth is! Where is she?" Malcolm yelled. I could see he didn't like that his half sister was missing.

"Malcolm. Just do as I asked, and we will talk about it at the Big House." Chiron dismissed him.

Malcolm looked about ready to explode, but did what he was asked. Chiron Thalia and I walked over to the Big House.

"Look who it is! Perry and Tanya!" I didn't even bother with fixing the names. "Wait. Wasn't their another? Don't tell me Anniebell got herself killed? Well it was going to happen sooner or later the way she acted." and then the next thing I know he was on the floor. With riptide at his throat.

"Don't EVER say that about Annabeth! She was the greatest fighter at this camp! She sacrificed herself just so me and Thalia could come back here! And you're here talking BAD about her! She's the greatest hero I've EVER met!" All I could see was red. Annabeth was over with Luke trying to survive while he was sitting here _insulting _her! I was still on top of him when Thalia decided to shock me, knocking me off him.

"PERCY! Get off him! He's a GOD! He can kill you!" by this time all the other councilors where in the other side of the room watching shocked, but I didn't care. I would have killed Mr. D if I could have.

"Percy! Calm down!" Chiron said. But I was just looking at Mr. D, waiting to see what he would do next. I guess Chiron knew that because he said. "Mr. D, please excuse dear Perseus. He obviously isn't himself right now. Poseidon and myself would be appreciate if you let this go."

Mr. D looked pissed. Then shocked. Then pissed again. "Don't think that just because you the seas spawn means that your any different than any other brat here. Your lucky I don't turn you into algae for that little stunt. I would, but I think being away from your little Anniebell is torture enough." I didn't know if I should be grateful that he was mocking me or insulted. I went with grateful.

"Now that that's over with" Conner Stoll said. "What happened? What do you mean when you said Annabeth sacrificed herself for you? Is she . . . y'know?" he asked.

Looking around the room, everyone looked broken. We lost a lot of campers, but everyone knew Annabeth. She was our main strategist. The smartest person here. When ever you need help with ANYTHING, Annabeth was there for you. By the looks on everyone faces you could see Annabeth was an important part of camp. I've never seen Chiron so _broken._ He considered Annabeth to be his daughter and she was gone.

"She isn't dead you guys" Thalia said. I guess she wanted to make sure they knew that before we told our story. "We're getting her back. We just have to wait."

"Perhaps you should tell us the whole story, from the beginning." Chiron said so we did. No one interrupted. Their was just silence in the room. By the end of it everyone still looked heart broken. Annabeth was gone. Even if it was only for a little while, she was gone.

"She left us! Lee Fletcher, Apollo's head councilor said. "Why would she do that?"

Clarisse was the first one to back Annabeth up. "She did it to save us all you idiot! If she let Percy go then the gods wouldn't have a chance!" she looked like she was ready to kill Lee. Honestly? I would've helped her. You would never had guess that Clarisse wasn't really friendly with most people, but she and Annabeth always got along in a weird competitive way. They kept each other stronger. Clarisse would always stick up for what she thought was right. And she knew Annabeth was right.

"Children! We all suffered from a terrible loss tonight. Even if it is only for a short period of time. I think we should just all get some rest and talk more about this tomorrow. You should inform your cabins about the quest when you feel the time is right. Your dismissed." Chiron said.

Everyone sulked back to their cabin, Thalia decided to stay for a while to see what we were going to do without Annabeth so she went to Lady Artemis' cabin for the night. I went to my cabin got ready for bed, and just laid down. I couldn't sleep knowing Annabeth was stuck with Luke. I tossed and turned for half the night trying to get some rest, but wasn't lucky. Finally, around three in the morning I crashed, but not even dreams could help me forget Annabeth. She was everywhere I looked

I needed my Wise Girl back.

**Like I said . . . I don't know about this chapter. :/ tell me wat u think! Any ideas? Tell me! O and I need to know. What do you think about making Annabeths POV? I can try it out if you want but I need to know what you want! So . . .**

**REVIEW. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I know its been a long time :/ opps? I have finals coming up** **and they arent that fun the study for. Trust me.** **Summers coming soon though! :) more updates? I think so**. **and I need some help! Please and thank you :) I need to know what you guys think I should do! This is in Annabeths POV cuz I feel like you should probably know whats going on with her now tell me what you think!**

_"Children! We all suffered from a terrible loss tonight. Even if it is only for a short period of time. I think we should just all get some rest and talk more about this tomorrow. You should inform your cabins about the quest when you feel the time is right. Your dismissed." Chiron said._

_Everyone sulked back to their cabin, Thalia decided to stay for a while to see what we were going to do without Annabeth so she went to Lady Artemis' cabin for the night. I went to my cabin got ready for bed, and just laid down. I couldn't sleep knowing Annabeth was stuck with Luke. I tossed and turned for half the night trying to get some rest, but wasn't lucky. Finally, around three in the morning I crashed, but not even dreams could help me forget Annabeth. She was everywhere I looked_

_I needed my Wise Girl back._

**APOV**

What did I just get myself into? Percy and Thalia both just left and now im stuck in a cell! A CELL for Zeus sakes! What was I going to do? Escape? HELLO! I swore on river Styx I can't! I NEED to find a way out of here. Fast. Looking around all I can see is gray, cracked walls. Theirs a door but, of course, its locked. As soon as Percy and Thals left Luke didn't say a word. He just walked me to the cell, and left. Not that I wasn't happy about that. I don't know what to do about Luke anymore. I thought I could help him, but he's gone. Forever.

All the of a sudden, the door swung open. Speak of the devil and he'll appear. I just glared at him "Luke."

"Listen Annabeth, if your going to be apart of this army, which you are, you need to accept the fact that your old life is GONE. You're here now. Train and prepare because you just became our main strategist." shit. "You know all of camp half-blood" he spat out with venom, "plans so you can lead us to victory." he said with a grin.

Their was NO way I was going to give out my friends plans. MY plans. I created them for the gods NOT Kronos. "I agreed to become part of the titan army. I never said _which_ part. Im not helping you plan to _try _and kill my friends."

As soon as I finished my sentence; my head connected with the wall. "_They _are NOT your friends Annabeth. Not anymore they aren't. Remember that." Luke said with a knife at my throat. He looked at me expecting me to coward away like the little girl I was growing up with him. Not happening. I grabbed my knife, which I had hidden on my shoulder strap, and did the disarming maneuver that _he _taught me. He knife fell to the floor while I was wearing a smirk on my face,

"You might be the leader here but don't _you _ever forget that I don't care. I stopped caring about you. I couldn't care less if you died tonight." I could see the pain on his face but I didn't care. He deserved everything I was saying. "You pretty much _ruined _my life. And now you just expect me to listen to you! 'No problem! Sure!' NOT! I._ Hate._ You. I don't care that im stuck here im not fighting. I told you I would support and train. Not actually fight. I'll work at the infirmary or something, because, no matter what you say, you'll always be a monster in my eyes from now on." I finished.

Luke had too many expressions on his face. Anger, sadness, shock, I think I even saw some regret. But I was still pissed. He took my life away! My mother will HATE me now! Everyone at camp probably thinks o=im a traitor! And Percy . . . he'll probably forget about me. Luke was on the floor with my knife to his throat now. I lowered my weapon realizing that their was nothing else I could do. He got up and simply mumbled " follow me" what else could I do? Stay in the cell. No thanks.

We brought me to a room. It was simple enough. White walls, a bed, dressers, and even a bathroom and closet. "This is your room now. You will stay here unless called to train eat, or help. I don't trust you Annabeth." he shouldn't "your too smart for your own good. O that reminds me. Hand over your knife."

No way. "Why would I ever give you my only weapon around here! What if someone tries to attack me! I don't feel that welcomed here just yet!" I all but screamed, but he just smiled at me.

"It _was _my knife Annabeth. I can take it back. Maybe I don't think your good enough to handle it." before he even finished the sentence I had him on the ground again.

"Not good enough huh? I swear Luke just try and fight me we'll see who's good enough." I don't know where im going with this but it sounds good. "I know you. You might not like me, but were still family. To you, im still your little sister, just like Thalia." he flinched I knew I had him now. "You wouldn't try to hurt me. But me? The second you let your guard down." I gave him my evil glare. "You'll be done."

Ok maybe that wasn't the smartest plan but hey! Just because im a daughter of Athena, doesn't mean I can't have fun. Now he just looks mad. Opps. "If you think that this is over yet, your wrong. You're a daughter of Athena, so you should know all about planning. You and I both know _Jackson"_ He once again, spat out of his mouth. "Won't handle losing you for long. He'll be back. Once he is, I'll end this once and for all." and with that he left me here alone to think.

Percy.

NO.

He can't come here! No matter what happens to me, if he comes here, Luke will kill him. I can't let that happen. He's my best friend, my Seaweed brain!

I love him.

And he'll never get to know.

I need to talk to him somehow. Soon. Just to tell him im fine and not to come after me. Im smart. I can think of a plan.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Who is that? I walked to the door and opened it. Right outside was the one and only Ethan Nakamura_. _HELLLOOOOO plan.

"Luke told me to give you this" he said with a glare. I had a feeling he remembered me. This just got ten times harder. "When your done just bang on the door. I'll be outside."

"WAIT!" crap what do I say? But then I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Selina

"_Have I taught you NOTHING?"_

_Me and Travis were walking around camp doing cabin inspections. We just finished Apollo's who received a three out of five_ _and we got to Aphrodite. When we walked in it was a MESS. Make-up everywhere and cloths thrown on the floor. I was about to just put it down at zero stars but Selina came in with a smile. _

"_Travis! Your inspecting! Wow I never noticed but you look really good. SO much better than Connor. Maybe we should hang out sometime? Like later tonight? Oo shoot! Look at this mess! I guess we actually can't hang out! My cabin will probably have to do dishes." but Travis wasn't having that. _

"_Of course not! Its just a little messy! Percy's is wayyyyy messier! He can do the dishes he's a big boy!" Travis said. "Don't worry about it. I'll give you four out of five." he said with a wink. _

"_Thank you sooooo much Travis!" Selina fluttered her eyes. "Lets go!" and they ran off._

_Great. Now I have to pass in the inspections by myself, AND have no one to hang out with tonight because Percy doing dishes._

Flirt! Ok. That shouldn't be that hard. "Ethan, can you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone." I said in the most pouty voice I could muster, I even stuck out my bottom lip. He paled. Ok I think maybe this was _too _easy. Why didn't I try it with Seaweed brain?

"Sure." he said, trying to sound manly? Wow he needs practice. O well as long as I get what I want.

"Thank you _sooo_ much!" I said, and gave him a hug. Once again. . . why did I never try this on Percy? I need to remember to do it to him when I get back.

"So how long have you been with Kronos?" I asked pretending to be interested.

The rest of the night went along with Ethan trying (and failing) to impress me and me pretending he was Percy. Finally when it was almost morning I decided to make my move.

"Do you have any drachmas? Luke said I could contact my friends to let them know im safe." I lied praying he would help.

"Luke said you could? Why didn't he tell me?" he mumbled. "Ya you can have one of mine. Make sure you tell them all good-bye." he gave me a drachma and started walking towards the door.

Before he left I couldn't help myself, I shouted. "Thanks! I'll make sure to tell my BOYFRIEND I love him!" smirking.

He looked at me speechless, but I didn't care. "Can you leave now so I can call him? Thanks." I said with a grin. He just scowled and left the room .

Now's my chance.

I ran to the bathroom and started the water. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, Percy Jackson camp half-blood." I asked. Once the coin left my hands the image began to form. I could see him! My Seaweed brain!

Finally.

**Ok happy? Good? Bad**? **Tell me! I need you opinion! Review please! Maybe I'll update faster? You never know. . . . :) kk so please review? Thank you! :) until next time!**

**Byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I got wayyyy to excited reading some reviews. And when I get excited, it's a funny site. I got really excited because someone commented saying they were a guy and they liked it! THATS wat Im trying to do! So whoever you are THANK YOU! :) I don't know when I can update again because finals are coming soon ): but I couldn't leave you without a warning And another update! o and I read son of neptunes first chapter yesterday! LO.V.E. it! Plus I heard the next movies coming out in 2012! It better b worth the wait!** **But lets move on now! (Sorry its short I just need to say what percys doing!)**

_I ran to the bathroom and started the water. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, Percy Jackson camp half-blood." I asked. Once the coin left my hands the image began to form. I could see him! My Seaweed brain!_

Finally.

Percys POV

Have I ever said how much I hate demigod dreams? Well, I do.

_I was in what looked like a white bedroom. I wanted to go look outside but I had a feeling like I should stay where I was, so I sat on the bed and waited. _

_And waited. _

_Still waiting. _

_After what felt like an hour the door finally opened. I have to say, I have never been so excited to see Luke as I was right now. I knew that wherever Luke was, Annabeth was close. _

_And I was right._

_Annabeth walked in right after him. She looked a little torn up, but overall she was fine. She had a scrap on her neck, which looks like from a knife cut, and a bump on her head, but other than that she was fine. Thank the gods. It looked like her and Luke where in an argument. It was then that I realized I couldn't hear. OF COURSE NOT! Because that would help me and that's not going to happen. _

_The next thing I know, Luke's on the floor Annabeth on top of him with a knife on his throat. If I could kiss her right now I would. Looking at Annabeth now she's never looked as beautiful. She looked. . . fierce. After all she's been through she still looked confident and brave. I knew their was a reason I loved her. _

_She looks PISSED. I mean, I've seen Annabeth mad before; im usually the reason she IS mad, but not like this. She looks ready to punch Luke as soon as she has the chance. I didn't need to know what she was saying to know she was screaming. I would feel sorry for Luke if he didn't take away my Wise girl. Maybe._

_Finally I guess Luke had enough because he started screaming back at Annabeth and left. Now it was just me and Annabeth. Too bad she didn't know I was there. She looked like she was deep in thought. I guess whatever Luke said got to her because he stormy gray eyes looked like they were fighting a war. I was wondering why I was still here when I heard something,_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

_What the hades? I can hear! Why can I hear? O well I can hear! Annabeth walked over and opened the door. Ethan! Wow he looks pissed to be here._

_"Luke told me to give you this" he said. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "When your done just bang on the door. I'll be outside." He finished storming to the door. _

"_WAIT!" why wait? what does she have planned? He looked surprised, like he was wondering the same thing. Annabeth had an emotionless look on her face, but if you knew her like I did, you would know she was thinking hard. Then her face softened and she started to pout_

_Annabeth. Pouting?_

_"Ethan, can you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone." she whined! _

_WHAT THE HADES! Is Annabeth . . . flirting? MY Annabeth? No wonder I can hear now! Aphrodite wants to torture me! It wouldn't be the first god who wants to. O crap I stopped listening! I need to focus more. I looked back and she was HUGGING him! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! I don't know why, but for the rest of the night, I was stuck listening to the love of my life FLIRT with another guy! The enemy! I tried to wake up, but I couldn't! Curse you Aphrodite! Cue the thunder. It doesn't seem like they could hear it though, and if they did then they didn't act like it._

_Finally Annabeth put an end to it by saying "Do you have any drachmas? Luke said I could contact my friends to let them know im safe." Now I couldn't hear her and Luke talk, but im pretty sure he didn't say that. _

_Ethan didn't seem to think anything was wrong thought because he said, "Luke said you could? Why didn't he tell me? Ya you can have one of mine. Make sure you tell them all good-bye." NO she will NOT be telling us good-bye! Annabeth wouldn't do that!_

_But Annabeth didn't seem fazed because she said, "Thanks! I'll make sure to tell my BOYFRIEND I love him!" with a SMIRK!_

_BOYFRIEND? When did that happen? We've been friends forever! She would've told me she has a boyfriend! Right? Of course! She's lying to him! She has to be! Everyone at camp already thinks we're secretly dating anyway! I bet it's Will. He always seems to show up wherever me and Annabeth are. I'll kill him. WAKE UP PERCY!_

_I wasn't the only one speechless. Ethan looked shocked! If I wasn't so depressed I would've been on the floor laughing at his face! "Can you leave now so I can call him? Thanks." _

_WOW._

_He left without saying another word. Annabeth ran to the bathroom looking excited for the first time tonight. She turned on the facet and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, Percy Jackson camp half-blood."__Me. She's calling me. And im asleep!_

_Crap._

_All of a sudden I hear a voice. "WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN! I don't know how much time I have before he comes and checks on me!" _

And that's all I need. I can feel my eyes opening to see the most beautiful thing in the world.

My Wise girl.

Finally.

**I no I no short. But like I said I just need to say what Percy was feeling! Review still! Even if it is to yell at me for making it short! After finals and schools over I'll probably be able to post a lot sooner. But you guys have to wait till then im sorry! My last final is June 9****th****! Wish me luck! O and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IM BACK :) hope u like it!**

_All of a sudden I hear a voice. "WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN! I don't know how much time I have before he comes and checks on me!" _

_And that's all I need. I can feel my eyes opening to see the most beautiful thing in the world._

_My Wise girl._

_Finally._

PercyPOV

Looking at Annabeth was the only thing that's made me smile since she left. She looked just like she did in my dream. Beautiful. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours when finally she spoke.

"We need to talk, Luke's going to come and check on me in a few minutes. I had to convince Ethan that h-" but I cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Flirting Wise Girl? Really?" I said with a smirk, that only grew when I saw her blush.

"You were watching?" she asked shocked I just nodded. "You weren't supposed to have seen that. Since you did I guess you realize what we need to talk about?" she said. She looked like she was going to tell me more but I needed to know.

"Ya. How in Hades are we getting you out of there?" _please have a plan. PLEASE have a plan. _

"Simple." she said _YES! _"We don't" _WHAT?_

"What do you mean we DON'T? Did you NOT just see what happened with Luke? He almost hurt you! He doesn't seem to care too much anymore Annabeth. You can't just stay there!" was she crazy? She needs to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Listen Seaweed Brain, he _said _that it was a trap! If you come here we're all in trouble!" And I know she's right. Isn't she always? I just don't care. She's in trouble and im going to help her. I guess she could tell I wasn't going to listen to her because she said, "Before you do anything talk to Chiron, see what he has to say." Fair enough.

"I'll talk to Chiron after WE talk," remembering something "who's your boyfriend? Its Will isn't it?"

She looked like she was surprised that I would bring that up. She probably was but I still want to know. "Percy, we're in the middle of a disaster and _that's _what you want to talk about? Gods! Are you slow? That doesn't matter right now, what does is that theirs a war coming up and im on the wrong side! Tell Malcolm he's the main strategist for now he's smart he know what to do."

She made it sound like she was giving up. That wasn't going to happen. We NEED Annabeth for this war, without her we wouldn't last that long. She made the plans and was probably the best knife fighter we've had in a long time. "Wise Girl you'll be back before the war, trust me. I'll figure something out."

Ok now Annabeth just looked annoyed. "NO Percy! You _can't _come he-" but she was cut off when the door of the bathroom was thrown open. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

Luke.

That was the first time Annabeth actually looked scared of Luke. I would be too, Luke looked _livid. _That just made me want to go to her faster. If Luke hurts her. . .

"Percy! Remember what I said! See you soon!" she said as she cleared the IM before I could see what was going to happen.

Shit.

She's there alone with Luke. All I could do was sit their on my bed and stare at where Annabeth once was. She's smart, she's be fine. She's a good fighter and she still has her knife. She can handle herself, its just one of the thinks I love about her. I would've sat there all day if someone didn't knock on my door.

"Percy! Open up! Chiron told me to come get you! We have a council meeting in five minutes!" it was Nico. I haven't seen him since last summer. Did anyone even tell him what the meetings about? "Come on Perce! Im coming in if you don't answer the door in like five seconds!" it was then I realized I STILL didn't move from my bed.

Finally I got up and opened the door for my cousin. As soon as I did he came running into my cabin like he was on fire. "So what's this meeting about? Everyone's been depressed since I got here this morning?" I guess he finally got to look at me after he finished getting settled back on _my _bed because he finished talking by saying "Wow Percy you look like a mess! What's going on?"

Looking at Nico he looked older, more mature than last year, but I knew he was still 13 and Annabeth was like a sister to him ever since Bianca so he won't take the news of her leaving so well. The longer I stayed silent the more worried Nico got, "Come on Perce, just tell me what's going on?" he yelled.

"Ok calm down I'll tell you." and so I told him the whole story of how Annabeth got stuck with Luke. Every few minutes he would flinch or look make a fist with his hands. The only thing I didn't tell him yet was that me and Annabeth just talked. When I finally finished telling the story it was time to go to the meeting anyway. The walk their was eerily quiet. He didn't seem to know what to say. Every few minutes he would open his mouth like he was going to say something, and then just close it. Finally when we got to the Big House before we could get inside he pulled me aside.

"Listen Percy, if this meetings about what we're going to do now that Annabeth's gone, im not going to listen. Knowing Chiron he won't let us have the quest, but you and I both know that's not going to stop you, and I want in." he said it with so much determination in his eyes I couldn't refuse. Him and Annabeth were really close nowadays so him wanting to join me in a search and rescue for her wasn't surprising.

He was looking at me, daring me to say no. "Fine."I said and he looked relieved. "You can come. Meet me by the lake and we'll talk about what to do."

"Great when are we all meeting up?" We heard from behind us. Nico and I looked panicked at the thought of being caught before we turned around and saw our other favorite cousin.

Thalia. "How do you _ALWAYS _seem to show up at the exact _wrong_ time? Its starting to creep me out." I asked her, cause I mean come on? That has to be the third time she snuck up on me!

She just smirked at me though. "It's a gift. But that's not what were talking about right now. You guys are talking about getting Annabeth out of that hell hole. And I want in."

Once again, im not surprised. Her and Annabeth are best friends, practically sisters. Her wanting to come save Annabeth was obvious. The problem is that now we have three half-bloods of the big three.

Crap. Were going to die.

Couldn't Annabeth been friends with a nice daughter of Demeter? Or a son of Hecate? That way maybe we would have a chance of staying under the radar. But of course not! She has to be friends with us! With all three of us we'll be lucky of we only attract twenty monsters.

Still, I told Thalia, "After the meeting go to the beach, we'll talk more their." she looked excited. Did she honestly think I was going to tell her no?

Just then, Selina came outside, "Guys! What's going on? Chiron told me to come get you. Were starting to meeting, you can plan your escape later." she said with a smirk.

Was it that obvious?

"Of course it is. You love Annabeth so your obviously going to save her." crap, did I say that out loud? I think I did.

"Come on guys lets just get inside." Nico said. Me, Thalia, and Nico all walked in silence.

"Now that everyone's here." he paused to look at us. "We need to go further on the discussion of Annabeth." He winced. "Now, Percy, is there anything you would like to add to the story you told us yesterday?" he looked at me knowingly. I guess that's my cue.

"Umm . . actually ya." That caught everyone attention. "Annabeth IM'ed me this morning." I said kind of awkwardly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" Nico said referring to him and Thalia. He looked mad. You don't want a son of Hades mad.

"I was waiting until now." I defended myself. I know I could take Nico easily even with his freaky Hades powers.

"Calm down boys. Now Percy, what did she say?" Did I want to tell Chiron what Annabeth said? If I did he would tell me I couldn't go on the quest, but I told Annabeth I would. I have to tell him now, plus im going wether he tells me to or not.

"She said that it's a trap. They think I'll come to get her and that they can just capture me."

Chiron thought about it for a while, "Well then, im sorry Percy but, I don't think its wise that you go on this quest. I believe we should send someone new. Someone who the titan army would not expect."

Then everyone started talking at once.

"What about Travis and Connor?" Michael asked. "Luke wouldn't expect them."

"We aren't going! I never want to see Luke again. Send Lee! He's good with a sword." Travis answered for both of them.

"No way! Im not ready for a quest! What about Will? He's a quick thinker and a good fighter."

"NO!" I said without thinking. Annabeth never said Will wasn't her boyfriend. Im not letting him play hero and get me girl. Now everyone was quiet again, staring at me wondering why I said that. ". . . He's our main healer, if something went wrong, we would be screwed for the war." I said blushing. Most people believed my excuse, but I saw Selina give me a smirk from across the room. Stupid daughter of Aphrodite.

"Heros! This quest will be dangerous. We need someone smart quick and good with a sword." in other words, we need Annabeth. "I nominate Charles Beckendorf." Selina looked like she was about to cry .but Bechendorf looked proud.

He gave Chiron a sad smile and said "I accept. I'll do whatever I can to make sure Annabeth comes home."

Chiron looked worried still, almost like he wasn't sure it was the best decision. "Very well child, go consult with the oracle Charles. May the Gods be with you." Chiron said. "This meeting is adjourned. You may leave." Everyone started getting up by now. "Percy? Could you stay? I think we need to talk." he said.

Uh-oh

Once everyone was gone I asked, "What's up Chiron?" trying not to look too suspicious.

"I know what your planning Perseus." shit. "And im not going to tell you to stay." what?

I looked at Chiron like he had five heads. "Why not Chiron? Annabeth said that you would think it was too dangerous." I agreed with Annabeth too. It IS dangerous, but Chiron doesn't mind?

"I believe Annabeth is correct. But I also know that Charles, as good a fighter as he is, doesn't have as good a chance against Luke as you. We need Annabeth back before this war starts. I believe Charles could make it to Annabeth safely, but only you could make it against Luke. So go. Consult with Thalia and Nico and leave. You have my permission." he finished.

Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

**There ya go! :) finals are over! Summer is here! And this chapter took forever to write so I better get some reviews! I hope u guys like it but I need some help! Nico Thalia and Percy together would attract a lot of monsters . . . which equals a lot of fights. . . **_**I suck at writing fighting scenes :( **_**if anyone wants to write a fighting scene for this story FEEL FREE TO! Write it and send it to me! I might use it! If I do you'll get a shout-out! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy so like I said im ganna keep trying to write but its getting harder. I need to no if people even read! REVIEW and I'll feel better about writing this story.**

"_I believe Annabeth is correct. But I also know that Charles, as good a fighter as he is, doesn't have as good a chance against Luke as you. We need Annabeth back before this war starts. I believe Charles could make it to Annabeth safely, but only you could make it against Luke. So go. Consult with Thalia and Nico and leave. You have my permission." he finished._

_Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. _

PercysPOV

After the meeting I needed to go and talk to Nico and Thalia about how to get my Wise Girl back. I know Nico and Thalia both want to come, I just hope we don't all die in the process. Once I got to the beach I saw that it was pretty deserted besides Nico and Thalia, who were huddled together whispering. Seeing as Thalia snuck up on me 100 times in one week, I figured it was my turn. When I got close enough I realized they were making a bet.

"Twenty drachmas it'll take him at least another month until he finally grows a pair and asks her out." Thalia said. Who are they talking about?

Nico looked surprised with her answer though. "No way. Two weeks max. Its already taken him like five years theirs no way it'll take another month. Did you see him in there? He looked like he lost it! I have faith our dear cousin isn't THAT stupid." Wait. What? Are they talking about me? Im the only cousin they both have!

"I've known him longer. He can be such a girl when he wants to. Trust me im winning this." she said with a smile. "I guess we have a bet Death boy. He asked Annabeth out in two weeks and you win. He waits another month and I do."

Thalia looked wayyyy too excited about this bet considering it didn't even involve her. I figured it was time to make my presents known.

"So can I get in on this or is that considered cheating?" I asked. Nico jumped so high I thought Zeus would zap him, but Thalia didn't seem surprised.

"If your going to try and sneak up on my. Try again." she said with a smirk. Damn. She was too good. I would've came up with a good insult, but I realized we had more important things to do.

"Ok guys, we need to figure out how to get into the mansion and grab Annabeth, without Luke noticing." I said hoping someone had an idea because, come on! I always had Annabeth so I never had to really make up a plan! Nico and Thalia both had blank looks on their faces.

"Nope"

"No clue"

Great. This could take a while. . .

30 mins. later.

"This would be so much easier if we had Annabeth!" Nico shouted in frustration. "She's the daughter of _Athena _for Hades sake! She makes all the plans!"

We've been at this for a half and hour and still no progress. Its getting sad. We have three children of the Big Three and none of us can really survive without Annabeth.

"We know she makes the plans Nico!" Thalia shouted, "That's why we need her back!" she didn't look happy. I figured I should interfere before someone ends up visiting Nico's dad. (Probably Nico)

"Guys! Were all getting frustrated and mad! Its been a while and we've made no progress so were just distressed! Lets take a break and meet back up here before the campfire." I suggested. "If anyone has an idea we can just discuss it then."

By the looks on their faces they didn't think it was a bad idea. They looked at each other, then back at me and said.

"Deal." Thank the Gods. I didn't know how much longer I could take a pissed out Thalia.

I figured since I had until campfire I should at least get _some_ training in before we leave. I was in the training arena when I heard someone behind me.

Beckendorf. He has a sad smile on his face. "Care to spar?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Lets see how good he is before he risks his life to get Annabeth.

When we were warming up I noticed he looked disappointed. I figured it was just because he was leaving camp for a few days. Selina too. While we sparred I realized he wasn't a bad fighter. He wouldn't stand much of a chance actually beating Luke, but he could hold his own. I guess he knew what I was thinking because he said, "I know, if I go I wouldn't win. I had a feeling I wouldn't when Chiron chose me, but I didn't want to say anything."

He doesn't think he can do it? Then why is he? Once again he seemed to read my mind because he finished by saying, "I didn't think I could survive a fight with Luke, and the Oracle proved me right. I was meant for a quest, just not this one."

"What do you mean Beck? What did the Oracle say?" I asked. By this time we finished our fight and were sitting down trying to cool off, but I couldn't really concentrate listening to what Beckendorf was saying.

"_Son of fire is on his way,_

_But this mission is not one of slay._

_A lonely Goddess, but an machine made easy,_

_To help restore a memory._

_The daughter of Wisdom can only be saved,_

_By the loyalty and trust of a wave."_

Listening to the prophecy, I knew that Beckendorf wasn't meant to be on the quest to save Annabeth, but he was still meant to be on a quest. "So your not going to save Annabeth? Your going to help a Goddess?" I asked, just to make sure.

He looked at me with that small smile he gave me when he first walked into the training room. "Percy, I don't stand a chance against Luke. You do. I went and talked to Chiron and he agreed. He even told me that ever since Lady Hestia returned home, she can't remember anything. THATS my quest. Annabeths all you." he finished with a knowing smirk. Does everyone in this camp know I have feelings for her?

"Its getting late, campfires in ten minutes I have a feeling you need to go and . . . discuss matters with some people." he was smirking again, but I didn't care. I was busy thinking about the prophecy, it said that as long as I stay loyal and trust Annabeth, things I would do everyday, I could have her back.

"Thanks dude. I guess I'll see you later then?" I said smiling. I was getting my Wise Girl back.

"Good luck Perce"

"You too" I said. As soon as he left the arena I ran to the beach to tell Nico and Thalia the good news.

As soon as I got there I saw that once again, Nico and Thalia where waiting for me. Thalia heard me coming.

"Your late to your own meeting. Good job kelp for brains." she said. Does she spend her free time thinking of insults for me?

"Sorry, but I have good news!" I said with a smile.

"So do we." Nico said. "Thalia figured out an idea." Thalia looked proud of herself. "She figured that Luke was looking for you, so let him find you."

Ok now I was confused. Did they want me dead? "What do you mean 'let him find me?' trade me for Annabeth?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me like I was a four year old. "No Percy. He's going to be looking for _you _not me and Nico over here." she said pointing to Nico, " we go in, _you _run into Luke and distract him while_ we_ go and get Annabeth. When we get there we can shadow travel, grab you, and run like _Hell_"

Smart.

I started smiling. I probably looked like a goof but I didn't care. Why didn't we think of this before? "Thalia! I could kiss you if Artemis wouldn't kill me!"

She smirked "Plus we all know im not the one you want to kiss. . ." she said. I decided to let it go.

"Perce, what did you want to tell us earlier?" Nico reminded me.

I almost forgot about my talk with Beckendorf. "While I was training, Beckendorf came in and we sparred. He told me about his prophecy. He got a quest, but not Annabeths. He needs to help Lady Hestia regain her memories. Annabeths quest is for us. And as long as we stay loyal and trust Annabeth, we'll win.

All three of us just looked at each other with grins on our faces. We were doing this. Were getting our Annabeth back.

**I no its short but your lucky you got it :p I need some confidence so REVIEW! Please! There the only thing that's keeping me writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I was going to say that im quitting the story but I cant do it. People might not be reading but from everyone who IS reading I've been getting good feedback. I figured you guys deserved more. I just don't know how **_**much **_**more.**

"_Perce, what did you want to tell us earlier?" Nico reminded me._

_I almost forgot about my talk with Beckendorf. "While I was training, Beckendorf came in and we sparred. He told me about his prophecy. He got a quest, but not Annabeths. He needs to help Lady Hestia regain her memories. Annabeths quest is for us. And as long as we stay loyal and trust Annabeth, we'll win._

_All three of us just looked at each other with grins on our faces. We were doing this. Were getting our Annabeth back._

**APOV**

Ok so maybe trying to contact camp wasn't the _safest_ idea, but it was the best one I had. I knew if I got caught I would be in some dead shit. I just didn't know what I would be doing. So far? Im doing nothing. At all.

Kill me.

Luke thought my punishment would be leaving me in a room with absolutely NOTHING inside it. At first I thought it would be easy, but boy was I wrong. I sat down for a few seconds before I realized, im all alone. Nothing to do but sit here by myself. Having ADHD _really_ sucks at a time like this. There's nothing to do but look at the walls! Just four gray walls. Well, their not actually gray . . . more like a light blue. Or maybe even a REALLY like purple.

Sorry, I told you ADHD sucks. I don't even know how long I've been in here! Its felt like days but its only been a few hours, im sure. I was so bored I even counted the cracks in the wall! 68 if you were wondering. Finally I just decided to close my eyes and hopefully sleep.

Bed. Idea.

_In the dream I was back at camp, in Percys room but something was different. I couldn't figure out what until someone knocked on the door._

_"Percy! Open up! Chiron told me to come get you! We have a council meeting in five minutes!"_

_I looked around and didn't see Percy anywhere. Where is he? I was going to pretend I wasn't here since we aren't allowed in each others cabins without there permission when I realized, my legs wouldn't listen to me. I looked down and saw that these were DEFIANTLY not my legs, but Percy's. Im Percy? Didn't have time to process this before 'I' opened the door. started to open the door. Nico. Ooook now what? _

_"So what's this meeting about? Everyone's been depressed since I got here this morning?"_

_There's a meeting? Probably about me. I TOLD that seaweed brain not to do anything! _

_After Nico said that everything sped up. I felt like it was all a movie in fast forward. The strange thing is, I could still understand everything that was going on. Percy, or I guess I told Nico how 'Annabeth' was missing and they decided to do exactly what I told Perce not to do. Rescue me. _

_Great. Were dead!_

_As much as I didn't want Percy to save me, I still felt happy that he WANTED to save me. Thalia overheard and wanted to be apart of the search and rescue too. The only problem with that was not it was three kids of the Big Three. That's a LOT of monsters. _

_Why couldn't I be friends with a son of Hecate? _

_They went into the meeting after Selina embarrassed Percy saying he loved me. I wish. Trying to figure out who was going on the quest was hard. Thankfully Chiron agreed saying it was too dangerous to send Percy, Travis wouldn't go and neither would Lee. Weirdly enough, Percy wouldn't LET Will go. They finally decided on Beckendorf. _

_Once everyone was leaving Chiron made me, or Percy stay. He told us that he gave Percy permission to get me! No! Has Chiron lost his mind! Percy could get killed! It looked like I was the only one disappointed because I could feel Percys grin on his face and Chiron seems happier too. _

_We're doomed._

_Perce went to make plans with Thals and Nico but really they just talked about how they missed me. Awww. Cute. Then he went to train and Beckendorf told him that Percy was meant to save me, the oracle said. This of course made Percy even MORE excited and raced to tell Thalia and Nico. It looks like no one ever there is actually listening to me! I said NOT to save me! _

_Gods! They complain that im the only one who can make plans, but when I make one, THEY DON'T LISTEN! _

After Percy talked with Thals and Nico everything was going fuzzy. I guess Im waking up. Great! Now I get to deal with Luke!

The first thing I see when I wake up was Lukes blue eyes. How I ever found him attractive I don't know. "Had enough yet?" he asked with a smirk.

So I know for a daughter of Athena I wasn't acting very wise around Luke, but whenever he was around I just couldn't _not _annoy him. So I gave him a sweet little smile and said, "Well I was doing fine until you interrupted my sleep." I guess that isn't what he wanted to hear.

"Listen Annabeth, you can keep fighting this, but we both know its useless. You already swore in river Styx that you would stay and train. Why don't you just tell me what you told Jackson and we can go spare?" he asked with what looked like a genuine smile. Too bad I wasn't believing it.

"Or you can let me go and stop this stupid war from happening." I said, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

But Lukes right, I already swore I would support the titan army. What was I going to do to get out of it? I need to think of a plan fast, before Percy, Thalia and Nico get here. "We both know that isn't happening Annabeth, just tell me what you told Percy and you can leave this room." Luke said.

Now, since everyone decided not to listen to me and come after me anyway I figured I would help them out. I looked at Luke with hopefully sadness in my eyes and told him "I told Percy not to come. I knew you would try and capture him so I told him to stay away." this way he wont think that Percy had anything to do with my escape.

Luke didn't look happy, the next thing I knew I was on the floor at knife point. I never believed that Luke would hurt me until I saw the look in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill me on the spot. He had a fire in his eyes I've never seen before. "Listen and listen good. You might think that your important here but your not. When someone does something unacceptable then they have to face a consequence. I honestly don't think that leaving you in a room for a few hours was enough, maybe we should do something that can be a _permanent _reminder." he said with a menacing glare.

I felt it before I even saw it. I stinging in my arm, it was when I looked down I saw a deep red cut into the side of my arm it almost went from my shoulder to my elbow. Let me tell you, being cut in the arm with a gash THAT deep was kinda painful. Or at least I think it was before a passed out. Maybe im wrong.

When I finally woke up again the first thing I noticed was I was in a different room. It wasn't the white room I was first put into, or the weird room that had absolutely nothing in it. It looked like a hospital bed but I was strapped in. The second thing I noticed was my arm was burning. And finally the third thing I noticed was I wasn't alone.

"Good your finally up" Luke said with an evil smirk. He was across the room sitting in the only other chair (or piece of furniture) in the room "I was beginning to think we lost you." he exclaimed while getting up and walking over to my bed.

Ok so I think you can guess that waking up in another unknown room with another injury wasn't making me a happy camper. "What the _fuck _did you do to my arm?" I all but screamed while giving him the worst glare I could possible create. Looking at my arm, you would've thought I cut it, poured oil and dirt on it, and tried to amputate it! It was turning _green!_

He just smiled at me, his eyes looking mad while answering my question "you were acting like a child so you had to be punished. The only reason your still alive is because we need you as blackmail. Consider yourself expelled from the titan army." _yes! _"now your just a prisoner"_ damn._ "Even if that stupid son of Poseidon isn't coming, im sure someone important will. Your important over there Annabeth. Someone will come for you soon, and when they do, we'll be ready." ooook THAT didn't sound comforting.

Looking at Luke I _knew_ there was no way I was getting my old Luke back. He's gone. I just have to hope I can survive this one. "I don't care what you do your never getting Percy or anyone else at camp. You might as well give up." I said not really believing in what I was saying. "No ones coming! I told them it was a trap!" I finished.

Luke didn't seem to listen, "That doesn't matter to me. Though it _should_ matter to you. Each day one of your _friends_" he spat out, "don't come, you'll receive another cut, like the one on your arm. Maybe this will show you that the Gods, Chiron, and people you thought of as friends, don't care about you." he finished with a smirk.

Ok I know im Annabeth the so I don't cry over things but that cut really hurt. I don't know how many of those I can take. Perce better come soon.

**TADA! Ok so idk how long it'll take for the next chapter but Percy will probably leave for the quest! :) please review! I need something to keep me writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**K so I figured I might as well write this one now seeing as I have nothing to do. Its either this or clean. But im not joking when I say that this might be the last chapter I can write. Im having trouble and obviously not that many people are reading but for those who are thank you for the reviews I re-read them all whenever I feel like im going no where :) thanks!**

_Luke didn't seem to listen, "That doesn't matter to me. Though it should matter to you. Each day one of your friends" he spat out, "don't come, you'll receive another cut, like the one on your arm. Maybe this will show you that the Gods, Chiron, and people you thought of as friends, don't care about you." he finished with a smirk._

_Ok I know im Annabeth the so I don't cry over things but that cut really hurt. I don't know how many of those I can take. Perce better come soon._

PPOV

Leaving camp was the easy thing. Figuring out where to go . . .not so much.

"We should head back to Luke's old cabin out in the woods. How much you want to bet they weren't smart enough to leave it?"

"No way! They aren't THAT dumb! They would've left! They know we would come back for Annabeth!" Isn't my company wonderful?

"Guys. . . " I tried to get there attention.

"Listen Death-boy, I know Luke more than you and I say we go back!" Obviously it didn't work.

"Too bad sky-girl! Your wrong! We sho-"

"GUYS!" I screamed. "Enough with the fighting! We won't be any help to Annabeth if you guys kill each other first!" they just kept glaring at each other. In ready to kill these two and we hardly started the quest!

"Fine! Kelp for brains! What do _you_ suggest we do?" Thalia asked. I don't know if she actually cared or if she just wanted me to make a fool of myself but I answered her anyway.

"I think we should head back to Luke's cabin, if Annabeth and him are there, great! If not, we can find somewhere else to look, but I feel like we should start where we KNOW she was." I said feeling pretty proud of myself. If you ask me, that was a smart, well thought out plan. Wise Girl would be proud.

Thalia looked happy that I was agreeing with her, while Nico just grumbled a "what ever" and we left.

Now, I thought going to Connecticut the first time was boring, but the second? It was pure torture! Nico and Thalia like to fight. A lot. Seriously every time one of them started talking it would turn into a scream match! I've already had to pull over four times! And thats where we are now! I stopped the van to break up yet another fight! Thalia decided to scare Nico with a lighting bolt! Too bad it didn't hit him.

"OWWW! THALIA! THAT HURT!" I screamed. I know I've been hit with one before, but that didn't mean I wanted her to hit me with another!

"Sorry Percy! I wasn't aiming for you I swear!" Nico apparently thought this was hilarious because all he was doing since I was hit was laughing his ass off in the backseat. Glaring at him and looking at the pissed off Thals I know I had to let her do it.

Thalia looked at me pleadingly and so I just said "Go ahead." she gave me a giant smirk and next thing I know Nico is screaming in pain and smells like burnt toast.

"YOUR DEAD PINECONE FACE!" Hey! That was my nickname! Wait. I can't let these two fight. We probably already attracted half the monsters around us with all of Thalia's lightning.

"Guys give it a rest and get some sleep. We need to be at the cabin by sundown tomorrow if we want to get Annabeth. Until then, please try not to damage each other too much." I said hoping they would take my advice.

"We'll see" Nico said not looking too happy.

" No promises." Thalia grumbled. Of course! Family love!

So now Im sitting here alone in the silence. Thalia and Nico have been asleep for a while so now im stuck with my thoughts. Having ADHD at a time like this really sucks. Every time something new and interesting passes the road I get distracted. Like the five dracaenaes about to slam into the car.

Wait a minute.

_CRASH!_

O shit. Were in trouble.

"WHATS GOING ON!" O looks like Nicos awake!

"What in Hades did you do Seaweed Brain!" And theres Thalia.

"Less talk more fighting come on lets go! There are five of them!" I screamed. After getting over the shock of the crash, Nico and Thalia realized what was happening and jumped into action. It was five against three but, it was five against kids of the BIG three. We had the elements on our side. I saw Nico raising two skeletons to help while Thals was striking down some serious lightning bolts at anything that came close to her. Me? I was standing here like the Seaweed Brain I am, until of course, one of them charged at me.

"A son of Poseidon! And the child of the prophecy too! Your going to be the catch of the day! She said right before she attacked. I just jumped out of the way before she clawed my head off

"Ya creative. Use a fisherman saying at a son of Poseidon!" I yelled back coming at her with a counter attack. No matter what I through at her, she knew what was coming. I came at her right and she dodged, I tried to get her stomach she jumped out of the way, I noticed Nico and Thalia were having the same problem.

"Give it up boy! We know all your moves!" she screamed at me. Well if she knew my moves, I need new ones. The only problem was, I didn't know my old ones, so how was I supposed to make new ones? Oook new plan.

"RUN!" I screamed and prayed to every god out there that Nico and Thalia listened. When I was far enough away, I turned around. Thalia and Nico were right behind me but the dracaenaes were right behind them.

"Perce you better have a plan!" Thalia yelled. And honestly? No I didn't but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Just keep moving!" maybe while we run I'll figure something out. Thankfully no one questioned me and we ran until we hit a motel. Ok a motel means people. People mean water. I can work with that.

I concentrated hard on the pipes I knew were under the house hoping that dad wouldn't let me down. Feeling the familiar tug in my gut I knew he didn't. I felt it happen before I saw it. Water breaking free from the pipes and charging right at the monsters. It looked like it was just a giant hose, but I knew the pressure would be enough to weaken them, _not _kill.

"THALIA! NOW!" I yelled.

"IM ON IT!" she screamed back charging straight for the dracaenaes I made sure not to let the water touch her In any way. The monsters were too disoriented to even noticed her coming up to slice then into bits. Before we knew it they were only a bunch of gold dust.

"That was too close" Nico said, when it was finally over. "I think we should stop for the night. Get some rest and get up to go early tomorrow." he suggested. As much as I didn't want to stop looking for Annabeth, I knew he was right. We didn't have much a choice anyway. It was getting dark and I have no clue where the van was. Looking at the motel, it didn't look too bad considering I just broke the pipes. Lets just hope it wasn't the plumbing.

"Good plan Nico" I agreed. "But how are we going to afford it? We left everything in the van?" I wondered out loud.

"Leave _that_ to me boys." Thalia said with a grin while taking something out of her. . . wait bra? what does she put in_ there_? She must of saw the shock on both mine and Nico's faces because she answered, "it's a wallet dummies! Gods! I have about two hundred dollars. That should be enough. Lets just go." she said with an eye roll. With that we walked into the motel, got a room deciding that me and Nico can share a bed and Thalia got her own, and drifted in a peaceful sleep knowing we were going to get to see my Wise Girl tomorrow. I'll make sure of it.

**Their ya go! :) hope u like it! I kinda just made it up on the spot so sorry if its dumb! Review anyway! **

**-katimikel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. . . .so its been a while huh? Well I figured if anyones still actually reading I would try and b a good writer and actually write. . . but seriously**

**NO REVIEW NO STORY**

**I'm done writeing and not getting comments on how it is sorry but I'll just stop**

**Before I do write this chapter I have to say thanks to**

**NIOMIA &**

**BEX**

**I don't know if they are actually still reading but I want you to know you're the main reason I updated tonight so thanks for giving me the confidence I needed. **

_"That was too close" Nico said, when it was finally over. "I think we should stop for the night. Get some rest and get up to go early tomorrow." he suggested. As much as I didn't want to stop looking for Annabeth, I knew he was right. We didn't have much a choice anyway. It was getting dark and I have no clue where the van was. Looking at the motel, it didn't look too bad considering I just broke the pipes. Lets just hope it wasn't the plumbing._

_"Good plan Nico" I agreed. "But how are we going to afford it? We left everything in the van?" I wondered out loud._

_"Leave that to me boys." Thalia said with a grin while taking something out of her. . . wait bra? what does she put in there? She must of saw the shock on both mine and Nico's faces because she answered, "it's a wallet dummies! Gods! I have about two hundred dollars. That should be enough. Lets just go." she said with an eye roll. With that we walked into the motel, got a room deciding that me and Nico can share a bed and Thalia got her own, and drifted in a peaceful sleep knowing we were going to get to see my Wise Girl tomorrow. I'll make sure of it._

APOV

I don't know if you know this but I am really not liking Luke right now. It's been two days since I woke up with a giant gash in my arm, and Luke wasn't lying when he said that cut wasn't the last one. I have one on my cheek (its small but even deeper than the one in my arm) and I'll be getting a new one today! My cheek is by the looks of it ok, but my arm doesn't seem to be getting any better. If anything it's getting worse.

Percy better come soon.

I'm still in this stupid hospital room strapped to a bed. Either Luke or Ethan is guarding me, and Ethan isn't really happy about the whole fake flirty thing I did to him. I think Ethan's outside the door right now, seeing as Luke was yesterday. While I let my mind wonder, I hear the door being unlocked (because even though I can hardly stand up they lock the door) and Ethan walks inside. Great. Now I have to deal with him glaring at me for hours. He walks in and sits right by the bed.

"What do you want?" I ask him angrily. You would too if you were in my position.

He just stares at me curiously. "Why are you still fighting?" he asked. "You can't possibly think you could win, so why even try? You would be treated with respect and honor if you joined the titan army. Not like this prisoner you have to be. Everyone here knows all about the 'great Annabeth Chase Athena's favorite daughter'. If you just gave it a rest and joined us, you would be second in command, only behind Luke." He finished in a rush. He honestly looked like he didn't have a clue why I was trying so hard not to give in.

I just sat there for a while wondering if I should even answer him; I don't think it will hurt to so I say. "I fight for what's right. I might not win this battle, but I won't lose in the end. You will. If I joined the titans I would never forgive myself. I'd be a traitor to my family. I grew up at that camp. It's my life. Those campers are my family. Betraying everyone and everything I love would kill me inside. I would rather die here alone defending the ones I love, than live my life knowing what I did to everyone I hold close to my heart."

After my little speech Ethan seemed even more confused than before. "But how can you love them? The Gods don't care about us; they endanger our lives on a daily basis! Plus all the demigods I've met only seem to care about themselves, or defeating the Gods. The life of a demigod sucks."

Listening to Ethan, I understood more of why he joined Luke's army. I understood, but I still didn't forgive him. Maybe I could get him to see light. "You have it wrong Ethan. The Gods _do_ care. That's why they created the camp. To help their children survive the life they have to live. And demigods only caring about themselves? You haven't met any good half-bloods have you?" I said with a slight smile. "I trust every single camper at camp half-blood with my life. Just like I would hope they trust me. Some _have_ saved my life on more than one occasion" stupid Seaweed brain. "the life of a demigod may be tiring and annoying at some times, but I've met the best people in the world because of what I am, and I would _never _change that." I finished.

It was then that I realized just how much being a demigod had saved my life. If I wasn't a daughter of Athena, I wouldn't have known any of the people I call my best friends. Looking at Ethan I saw what looked to understanding in his eyes.

"I guess I get why you're doing what you're doing." He said. "I even kind of respect you for it. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with you." Damn. So close. "I guess we both have reasons for choosing different sides for the war. I just hope you understand that this doesn't change anything. If Luke even knew I was talking to you about this he would have my head." He said with fright in his eyes.

I have to say. I was starting to like Ethan until he said that. After all I've been through the past few days and he's afraid of what Luke will do because he's been talking to me? I was about to say something to him until there was a knock on the door.

Luke comes in with _my_ dagger in his hand. Its torture enough that they leave me here! They have to stab me using _my _weapon too?

Ethan looked scared just talking about Luke, but when he saw him, he looked terrified. He looked up to Luke and said, "S-S-She's ok. Still stable enough for an-another wound today." and ran out the door not meeting my eyes. Leaving Luke and I alone.

Great

He looks down on me with no emotions that I can see in his eyes. "Annabeth, you're getting to be disappointing to keep. If your friends don't show up soon then we'll have to _dispose_ of you properly." He said. I couldn't tell if that was Luke or Kronos talking, but either way that wasn't going to happen.

Even as bloody and weak as I was, I wasn't going to let him think he got to me so I gave him the biggest smirk I could muster and said. "I told you no one was coming for me. I told them to stay away. They'll assume I have a plan and let me find my own way home." I lied hopefully convincingly.

Luke looked skeptical, but I think I could trick him. "And do you?" he asked, and when he saw my confused face, elaborated. "Have a plan I mean. You say you told your little friends not to come because you had a plan. Tell me, what is it?" he asked curiously.

Did he really think I had a plan? Or was he calling my bluff? And if I actually had a plan did he think I would tell him? No.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smirked. He seems convinced enough. "The only thing you need to know is Percy isn't coming. I told him to stay away and he's going to stay away." As soon as I finished talking there was a giant

_**CRASH**_

Coming from outside the door.

Luke looked over at me and smiled an evil grin. "He didn't stay away." Was all he said before he stabbed me in the stomach and ran out the door.

Stupid Seaweed brain.

**SO its not the longest chapter I've ever had, but it's a chapter and like I said before. . .**

**NO REVIEWS. NO STORY. **

**So I suggest to review **

**-Katimikel**


	16. Chapter 16

**So im writing this because I don't want to study for midterms AAAANNNNDDD I actually got some nice reviews! I love u guys! You listened for once! Once again I gatta say thanks to Niomia because I didn't think you would still have faith in my story! Thanks soooo much! **

**kk lets get it on!**

_"Wouldn't you like to know" I smirked. He seems convinced enough. "The only thing you need to know is Percy isn't coming. I told him to stay away and he's going to stay away." As soon as I finished talking there was a giant_

_CRASH_

_Coming from outside the door._

_Luke looked over at me and smiled an evil grin. "He didn't stay away." Was all he said before he stabbed me in the stomach and ran out the door._

_Stupid Seaweed brain._

PPOV

I wish I could say I had nice rest and was ready to get back on the road to get Annabeth, but I would be lying. I was awake all night, too nervous to sleep. We're rescuing Annabeth today. We have to. Is she ok? Is she mad we left her? . . . Does she like it there better than camp?

No.

Of course not. Instead of staying in my bed and actually trying to sleep, I got up. I figured there's not much I could do at this hour but anything was better than sitting here thinking about just what Luke might be doing to my Wise girl. She's strong, stronger than most, but she's been there for too long. We need to get her out.

I figured I would just roam around the motel until the sun started to rise; then I would grab Nico and Thalia and get a head start. That was what I was going to do until I was walking out of my room and an arm came out of another one and pulled me inside what looked like a supply closet. Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall by what looked to be a woman.

"Poseidon's child?" she asked. Now I can see that it is a woman. She looks normal enough from the waist up, but after that there was only a snake tail. Before I could even think about what she might be, she face was in my neck. "I haven't had the privilege of tasting your kind in a long while." She said with what sounded like a smile on her face.

Before she could get her mouth any closer to me, I tucked to the floor and rolled to the other side of the room. The good news was I was away from her. The bad news, she was blocking the door.

I think I just realized why Annabeth calls me Seaweed brain.

The creature (I wish I could remember her name) made out a loud screech of complaint and looked at me like she already had my funeral planned. "You can try all you want, but there's no escaping me. I will win. I never understood why you kids even attempted." She sneered. I reached for my sword, riptide, but realized rather quickly that I still had on the sweats I went to bed in.

No pockets. Shit.

Trying to think of a plan was harder than I thought it would be. That was always Annabeths job! It seemed like there was only two things I could do. Fight and probably die not five minutes in, or try and escape when she moved away from the door.

I'm liking option two better.

Trying to get her away from the door I said, "You can't eat me if your over there, snake skin. Why don't you come over here and try?" and as soon as the words came out of my mouth, she was in front of me.

How did she get over here so fast?

She must have seen the shock on my faces because she said surprised, "You don't know who I am?" and then started laughing. "Well then, you're not exactly the brains in the group are you? Never less, son of Poseidon, don't worry, I'll make it quick, almost painless. . ." she hissed.

Was I really about to die? It looked like it. I looked into the eyes of the snake-lady and for the first time actually feared for my life. She can _kill_ me. And by the look on her face she sensed my fear. "Finally realizing what's going to happen? Good! Too bad it-" but she stopped. Her facial expression turned into a painful one before she turned to gold dust.

Standing behind her, a bow still in her arms aimed straight where the snake-lady was, was my favorite cousin for the night wearing a smirk on her face. "Ya you can't annoy Percy, only I can." She said grinning. Then she looked over at me and glared. "You can't go around almost killing yourself when Annabeth isn't around to save you." She winced at her words moments after she said them. "What were you doing out here anyway?" she asked.

I figured if I couldn't tell Annabeth what was on my mind, Thalia, was a close second. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd walk around until sunrise. I couldn't just sit in my bed any longer. I answered honestly. "Why are you up? Did you hear us?" I asked, wondering how she managed to hear us from her room.

Thalia just looked at me for a minute and said. "I couldn't sleep either. I was actually coming to talk to you because I thought you'd be up. Guess I was right. Once I was out of my room I heard the Lamia screeching." I looked at her like she had five heads.

"Lamia? That's what that thing was called?" I asked. All she did was smile and nod, like she wasn't surprised I didn't know "O. Well what did you want to talk about?"

Thalia just kept looking at me. Finally she said, "Nothing important. Come on. Let's get back to bed." Before I could tell her I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, she added in, "At least try Perce, she wouldn't want you to act like this." I just sighed, and went back into my room saying a quick goodnight and thanks to Thalia and tried to sleep.

When it felt like I finally got to bed, Nico was hitting me with his pillow waking me up.

"Come on Percy! Annabeth rescue mission is in play!" he started screaming and jumping on the bed. "Hurry up! Gods! Thalia was faster than you!" he yelled. Lucky for me, Thalia was in the room.

"Shut up Death boy! I was ready before you even came in to wake me up!" she yelled back. "So seriously Percy GET UP! You have five minutes or we leave without you." I decided to call the bluff.

Still half asleep I mumbled, "You can't leave. I have the keys." But before I actually finished talking she was dangling the keys that were once in my jacket pocket, now in her hands.

She smirked when she saw I was looking at them. "You mean these keys?" I mumbled some curses and got up. That seemed to make her happy. "Ya. That's what I thought. Let's go! She's waiting." And Thalia ran to the car.

I looked over at Nico and asked, "You don't think she would actually leave do you?" Because I kind of think she would. Nico looked at me like I just asked if he liked the color black.

"Dude. It's Thalia. We'll be lucky if she isn't gone yet." And ran after her. I didn't have much time left so I got changed, grabbed my bag, and ran down to the car. When I got there, they were both waiting, Nico In the back, Thals at shotgun. But what really surprised me was what they were talking about.

"So do I get to change my bet? I know I said two weeks, but he hasn't seen her in the past few days. I say it'll take about another three weeks once they meet again. Percy won't want to freak her out until she's back at camp where she belongs." Nico said. Were they talking about that stupid bet again? I decided to listen and see what Thalia thought about the situation.

What she said kind of surprised me. "Really? Fine by me. If you get to change it I do too. I bet it'll take him a week once Annabeths back. You didn't see him last night. He looked like a mess. The worst I saw him ever since we left her. Once she's back he won't miss the opportunity again." Did I really look that bad? I figured I should make my presence known so they would shut up about it and we could go and get Annabeth back. I started to make my footsteps louder and both of them got quiet and looked up.

I just smiled and said. "So. Luke?" trying to make it seem like I didn't hear anything. It looked like I fooled them because they just smiled back and agreed.

The ride back to the mansion didn't take too long considering we already drove more than half the way. Plus I think Nico and Thalia were trying to lighten the mood. Too bad whenever they do that it turns into a fight. Right now they were talking about who would win in a fight. Zeus or Hades? Can you guess who was on which side?

Thalia started saying "Zeus would totally win! He's the _king_ of the gods! There's a reason for that!" Ya. Because he's the only one that wanted a job. But Nico didn't agree.

"Are you crazy! Hades controls the underworld! If he lost he would just come right back!" as much as I don't like to admit it. Nico was right.

Thalia just smirked and said, "Well Zeus has '500 attack points!'" mocking Nico's old card game. I guess that hit a soft spot for Nico because next thing I know he jumped to the front of the car and on top of Thalia.

Now I'm driving through the woods and can't even see where I'm going because Nico's butt's in my face. "GUYS! BREAK IT UP! I'm trying to find the mansi-" but before I finished the car hit something big, and something hard.

_**CRASH.**_

I think we found Luke's mansion.

Annabeth, we're coming.

**So do me a favor and keep reviewing! I know you guys are waiting for the big reuniting! The more the reviews the fast the update **

**-Katimikel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so the only reason im updating so fast is because I have midterms this week. Since the weeks over, after today I don't know when I'll be updating again. I just thought I could add one more chapter before I leave you guys **

_Now I'm driving through the woods and can't even see where I'm going because Nico's butt's in my face. "GUYS! BREAK IT UP! I'm trying to find the mansi-" but before I finished the car hit something big, and something hard._

_CRASH._

_I think we found Luke's mansion._

_Annabeth, we're coming._

PPOV

"Come on guys! We need to hide!" Thalia shouted as soon as we realized exactly where we were, she started running for the door. "We kind of lost the element of surprise when Kelp for brains tour down a wall!" Well someone doesn't sound happy.

"It's not my fault you guys couldn't stop trying to kill each other for five minutes!" I defended myself. Thalia ran down hallways and opened doors leading us in different directions for a few minutes. It seemed like she knew where she was going so I didn't question her. Finally when she ran to a door and went inside, we all stopped to take a breath.

Looking around the room, you can see it hasn't been used in years. There was dusk everywhere and all the furniture was covered in sheets. But there was one picture lying on top of the bed. I walked over to look at it, and I guess Nico had the same idea.

"Hey Thals, is this you?" he asked, and before Thalia even answered I knew it was. It was a picture of Thalia, Luke and Annabeth, probably from when they were here last. Thalia was smiling, her arm around Lukes shoulders, while Annabeth, being seven, was on Lukes back. They were all smiling, like they didn't have a care in the world. And looking at Thalia now, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

She was starting at the picture as if it burned her, when suddenly, she snapped out of it. Jumping a foot in the air. It was quiet for a few minutes when Thalia softly said, "Ya it's me. That was the day we got here. This used to be me and Annabeth's room. When we left, I thought we just lost it on the road, guess I was wrong." She looked as if she didn't know whether to take the photo and shove it in her pocket, or burn it. Before anything else was said, we heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

We all froze, hoping the noise would just travel down the hall and leave this room alone, but of course, they didn't

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who's in there?" a eerily familiar voice asked. It wasn't Luke I would've been able to tell if it was, yet I couldn't remember where I heard it before. "You have five seconds to come out quietly before we take the door down."

I looked over at Thalia, who was looking franticly inside her bag for something when they stated trying to break the door down. "What are we going to do?" Nico whispered, bringing me back into the reality of the situation.

Thalia just kept rummaging in her bag until she finally found what she was looking for. When she took it out, me and Nico both had a look of surprise on our faces.

Annabeth's invisibility hat.

That's when I remember that the last time we used it was when Thalia was breaking in to let me and Annabeth inside. She must have just kept it.

Even when Wise girl's not with us, she's saving our butts. Thalia looked in between me and Nico and then ran towards me. She looked at me with seriousness that Thalia hardly ever has on her face. When she started talking, she talked softly and quickly, like she didn't know if she had enough time. She might not have. "Find her. Nico and I can handle this. Just concentrate on finding her, and bringing her home." She said, putting the cap on my head.

I looked over at Nico and even though he couldn't see me, he was looking right at me with a smile. "Good luck Perce." He said quietly

The door was ripped open.

The first person inside was the mystery voice. Ethan. I should've know. He looked back and forth between Nico and Thalia, not seeing me right next to them and shouted, "He isn't here! Someone tell Luke he's still hiding!" as soon as he said the words, Thalia lunged at him. Nico with his sword not far behind her.

"GO FIND HER!" Thalia screamed, as if she knew I was too shocked to move. I looked back at Nico and see him taking down a demigod with one hit to the face and take that as an invitation to leave. They'll be fine. Thalia was right. They can handle it.

Before I left, I looked back at the bed, at the picture. I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket before anyone noticed.

I ran out of the room trying to be quiet going down the halls so no one would suspect anything. After a while I realized, I had no idea where I was going. Thalia was leading us in here, not me. So I decided to do one of the stupidest, yet effective ways to look for Wise girl. I just opened all the doors I walked by.

It was effective because that way at least I knew she wasn't getting tortured while I just walked by. It was stupid because have you ever seen a door open by itself? Kind of suspicious. I walked down the hall opening the doors and looking inside, and so far I haven't gotten caught, but I haven't seen Annabeth either. Finally after about five doors, I heard a noise coming out of the sixth door. And I have a feeling I know just who it is.

"Luke, sir, we weren't able to find Percy yet, but we've captured the others." A small voice said with fright. I knew just who he was talking about.

Nico and Thalia.

They were doing fine when I left! What happened? They must have been outnumbered by a lot for this to happen. While I was worrying about them Luke just looked pissed.

When he responded I realized why the demigod was so scared. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS! LOOK FOR THAT STUPID JACKSON!" He yelled.

Well don't I feel special.

Even though I couldn't actually see them, I knew the younger demigod was shaking in fear by now, and when I heard a "sir of course sir!" I took that as my chance. The door opened and the demigod ran out of it, probably just happy he was leaving Luke, but I took it opportunity to walk inside before the door closed.

It was an office by the looks of it a desk and a few chairs, even a bookshelf, but that wasn't really important. What was, was that Luke was sitting down behind the desk, looking _livid._ He even started mumbling. "He's been here a half hour and no one had seen him yet. There has to be a reason." He reminded me of Annabeth by the way he looked. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Looking behind me I realized I was trapped in here until the door opened again, or I'd blow my cover. Finally Luke jumped out of his chair, like he just remembered something. By the smug look on his face, it can't be good for us. He went into his pockets and took out a phone. I guess when you're on the monsters side; you don't have to worry about that sort of thing. He started dialing numbers, and when someone picked up, spoke very quickly.

"The boys invisible. That's why no one's found him. Annabeth's hat. She doesn't have it so who would? _Jackson _of course! I want him found. And I want him found _soon._" he sneered, and hung up before the person on the other line could even say anything. Great. My covers blown. Now I need to leave this room before he actually finds me. Before I could think, the door opened again. I was right in front of it.

_Gods_ this is not my day.

Luke looked up surprised, but didn't seem suspicious yet. I moved out of the way, before another incident happened. A girl walked into the room this time. She looked just as the other did. Terrified, but she also looked as if she just got the life beaten out of her.

"Sir, they, they escaped! I tried to stop them, but they over powered me! Im _so _sor-" but Luke cut her off, obviously too mad.

"Enough! I don't care what you tried to do! Obviously you're not good enough to fight, leave me alone. Now. Go fix what you've done." He yelled, pointing to the door.

Now I realized why she looked so roughed up. Thalia.

As soon as the girl left, almost in tears, Luke closed the door. Standing right in front of it, he turned around looking closely in the room, almost as if searching for something, or someone.

_Shit._

He started grinning smugly. "I know you're in here. Just like I knew you would come. Couldn't resist to play hero could you" he sneered. "Especially when it comes to her." He added on. He wasn't going to leave the door until he knew where I was, it was my only way out.

I think he realized we were both stuck. He wouldn't move from the door, unless I showed myself, and I wasn't showing myself until because there's no escape. He stared talking again, making me angry. "You failed her you know. She's cut up pretty bad. Wouldn't be surprised if she didn't make it through. Although I'm not surprised. I never knew what she saw in you. All you ever do in life is fai-" but I had him on the ground with Riptide at his neck.

Looking down at him I realized my mistake. That's exactly what he wanted me to do. I still had Annabeth's hat on so he couldn't see me. That was until he kicked my back, had us flipped and made a grab for it. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He grabbed the hat and ripped it across the room, putting backbiter, at my now visible throat.

He grinned widely when he realized what he had just done. "You really shouldn't have come here now Jackson. Kronos is going to be mad he didn't have a chance to kill you himself. But I guess I'll just have to do the honors." And his sword started cutting deeper into my neck.

Have you ever gotten stabbed in the neck? Well, let me tell you. It hurts. I thought I was finally going to die when the pressure lightened slightly. I looked up shocked at Luke, when I realized, we weren't alone anymore. A familiar blond hair, grey eyed, girl stood behind Luke. Knife at his back.

"Any sudden moves and I kill you." She threatened.

Wise Girl.

**Don't you just L.O.V.E. my chapter endings? Lol sorry I just had to. Maybe I'll update faster if you guys review just saying. . . **

**-katimikel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I think im going to try and finish this story. Writing makes me happier and just ignoring it. Its making me want to actually become an author. I know I have a long way before I actually do that but, I like the idea. So heres your next chapter**

_Have you ever gotten stabbed in the neck? Well, let me tell you. It hurts. I thought I was finally going to die when the pressure lightened slightly. I looked up shocked at Luke, when I realized, we weren't alone anymore. A familiar blond hair, grey eyed, girl stood behind Luke. Knife at his back._

_"Any sudden moves and I kill you." She threatened._

_Wise Girl._

Apov

Darkness. That's all I could see for a while. The pain was so unbearable, I couldn't remember anything going on, not even my name. All I knew was I wanted this pain to stop, and if it didn't stop soon, I would be as good as dead.

I knew demigods lived a short life, but I never actually imagined I would die so soon. I thought I was strong than this. After everything I went through to get to this point in my life, and this is how it was going to end? I thought back to everyone I loved and held close to. What would they think? How would they respond when they hear of my death? Heartbroken. I couldn't do that to everyone. I _needed_ to get through this.

"And you will daughter of Athena." I heard a voice say. It sounded far away, as if it was in a tunnel. Who was there? I was too weak to open my eyes at this point, but the voice sounded familiar. I know I've heard it before, I just don't remember when. Before I could ponder about it, the voice came back.

"Apollo might be a god of healing, but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two. I've worked too hard to let this end now." It was a girl; that much was obvious. She sounded far away, but I had a feeling she was very close to me at this point.

As I was contemplating who this mystery girl was, by stomach felt like it was about to burst. I guess I made some recognition because the women started apologizing immediately. "I'm _so_ sorry dear! I know it hurts, but I promise the pain will go away after a few moments!" she kept apologizing. I just hope she was right.

After what felt like hours of burning, the pain started to recede. I could feel the bed I was laying on and hear my saviors breathing. Once the pain left my stomach, it started to spread and heal the rest of my body. I remembered who I am, what I was doing, and what happened. I also remembered that Percy was somewhere in the house, hopefully in hiding.

My eyes shot open after that.

At first it was too bright to actually see anything, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw who saved my life. I didn't actually know who it was at first. Then I realized she was pretty. Insanely beautiful. Like _inhumanly_ pretty.

Aphrodite.

She just looked down at me and smiled. Then put a finger to her lips as a motion for me to keep quiet and winked at me. "Go save your man Annabeth." was all she said before she started glowing brightly until she was gone completely. Left in her place, was a dagger. _My_ _dagger._ I jumped out of the bed and picked up my dagger in shock.

Did that really just happen? Was I just saved because of the goddess of _love?_ I probably looked like a fish out of water by this point wondering what happened. After thinking about it for a few minutes I felt pain in my stomach, looking down I realized there was still a giant gash in it. I guess since she's not the goddess of healing, she couldn't heal it completely. Acting quickly, I looked around the hospital-like room to see if there was anything else I could wrap it with, finding gaze in a cabinet and got to work. Once done I grabbed my knife and slowly left the room.

I was on a mission. Percy's no doubt in some sort of trouble by now. Walking down the halls brought back a lot of memories with Thalia and Luke. The days when we would just relax and have fun in this house. I missed them, but I knew times have changed, and they were my past. My future is somewhere in this house, trying to save me.

Stupid Seaweed brain.

Luckily I knew where I was going, because this house is _huge_. I was just passing the corner that had the stairwell to the basement when I heard it.

"Did you really think you could escape? You were outnumbered two to twenty!" A harsh voice started mocking. "Face it. You won't win. You might as well tell me where he is. Maybe Luke will spare you." Who is she talking to?

I wanted to go down the stairs to get a better look, but before I could I heard a familiar man's voice coming from behind me.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

Ethan.

I turn around and before he can say anything, take a swing at him with my knife. I grazed his arm, not enough to do any serious damage, but it hurt no doubt. He just looked at me speechless.

I smirked and said, "That was for helping Luke." He grabbed his sword, and tried to go for my stomach, my weak point at the moment, but I blocked it easily. Swinging my knife and took another swipe at his leg, he went down easily. "That one was for getting me stabbed." And before he could get up, a used the handle part of my knife and banged his head. He was out cold.

I just grinned and said, "and that's for trying to get me and my friends killed. Goodnight."

After Ethan was out cold, nothing was stopping me from going down the stairs. Creeping down them, I tried to say quiet, and low. It was dark, so no one could see me, but I didn't get too close to the figures I saw standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

There were three people. It looked like two girls and a boy. One girl and the boy where stuck inside a cell, while the other girl kept trying to get information from them by the sound of it.

"If you tell me where the boy is, you can be let go." She was trying to sweet talk them. It didn't sound like it was working though.

"If you let us go, we won't kill you. Just kick your ass." Wait. I know that voice.

Thalia.

They must be talking about Percy then. But then who else is in the cell? Before I could think about it, the boy spoke up.

"Listen girl. You have two kids of the big three here. Plus, Thals here is pissed. My advice is to open the jail cell and let us out before she kills you with a lightning bolt." Nico.

They sounded like they were trying to do the good cop bad cop thing. The only problem was it wasn't working. Realizing what I had to do, I crept forward trying to stay silent. While I started walking, the girl started to talk again.

"I can't let you out. Either you'll kill me, or Luke will, either way . . ." but I stopped listening because after that, both Nico and Thalia caught sight of me. I gave them I look to act natural so she wouldn't turn around, but she noticed them looking. "What are you guys loo-" was all she got out before she turned around and saw I had a knife pointed to her throat.

I used my 'scary calm' voice and said, "Open the cell, and let them out. Now." I saw the terrified look in her eyes and knew I could take her easily. I guess she knew too because the next thing I know, she was opening the door and Thalia and Nico crashed me into a hug.

"ANNABETH! You're alive!" Thalia screamed. I laughed but broke the embrace to keep my dagger pointed at the girl who locked them up.

She was glaring at me, but I simply smiled and said to Thalia, "I have a feeling you guys want to have a _talk_ with her for a few minutes." Never letting my gaze leave this girls. I could practically hear the smile in Thalia'c voice when she answered.

"Hades ya! I don't think she understands what being a child of the big three is all about.". Looking over I see Nico smiling and nodding too.

I laughed again and lowered my sword. She wasn't going anywhere, Thalia wouldn't let her. I looked over to Nico and said, "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't kill her. We aren't the bad guys here." Nico nodded, but Thalia looked genially disappointed. Before she could say anything I said, "Now if you guys will excuse me. I have a Seaweed brain to save." Both smirked at my nickname, and confidence in my voice. "Meet us outside when you're done here. We're all leaving this place before the night ends." And for the first time in a while, I was smiling.

I ran up the stairs ready to face anything the gods through at me.

Percy's out here somewhere, and I'm going to find him.

**I HAD to show you guys a little of Annabeth and her break out. I HATE when authors make Annabeth seem so helpless, I mean she SAVES percy in the series all the time! Come on! I wanted to show that shes tough too, she doesn't always need saving. Until next time!**

**-Katimikel**


	19. Chapter 19

K so I figured I left you guys waiting in suspense long enough

_"Meet us outside when you're done here. We're all leaving this place before the night ends." And for the first time in a while, I was smiling._

_I ran up the stairs ready to face anything the gods through at me._

_Percy's out here somewhere, and I'm going to find him._

**PPOV**

Everyone froze.

She's here. Sure she's got some scratches, and looks like she just held up the sky for about a year, but she's ok so that's all that matters. I stared shocked that she was here while she kept her focus on Luke and her knife. I try to get a good look at her, knowing she'll downplay any injury she may have later. She looks beat. Like she's having trouble just standing there, but her eyes show something different. They always do. Her eyes are full of something I thought I'd never see while she was looking at Luke.

_Hatred._

Looking at her eyes, anyone could tell she wasn't going to stop until this was over, and she won.

I don't know how much time goes by until she finally speaks. Without removing her gaze from Luke, she speaks to me, "I told you not to come." was all she said. Even though it's not a question, I answer her anyway.

I give her a small smile "When do I ever do what I'm told?" I said jokingly, and before she can stop it a small smile appears on her face. I figured that meant I'm forgiven. "Anyway," I continued looking at the ground, "you needed me so Hades couldn't have kept me away." As soon as a said it I felt my face grow red. I forced myself to look at her face and realize she finally broke her gaze from Luke and was now looking at me. Her face is probably just as red as mine.

Before we could say anything Luke realized Annabeth was distracted and took the opportunity to strike. He dropped to the floor, crushing me under him, and roll to the side, away from Annabeth and her knife. He got a dark look upon his face, "Annabeth. I don't believe I requested your presence here. How did you even manage to escape your room? You shouldn't even be able to be walking right now. When I left you were unconscious. Leave here. Now." he said darkly. What did he do to her? She won't want to tell me, but shes not leaving me in the dark. Not with this.

She just smirked, and her eyes clouded, as if she was remembering something. "I had some help, and your security guards aren't very good fighters. Most of them are probably in the infirmary now that Thalia is free. Face it Luke. It's over." By now we were on separate sides of the room; Annabeth standing next to me, and Luke by his desk.

Luke seemed to realize Annabeth was right. We had him outnumbered. He was a good swordfighter, but so were we. I guess he decided he didn't care because he lunged at me. Before he had to time do any damage, I had riptide out ready to strike back. Luke looked to be getting angrier while we fought. He would go for my neck and I would block while Annabeth went for his back, but he would find a way to deflect it while still defending himself to me. He didnt seem to try to hurt Annabeth, just me. As much as I hate him, he's one of the best fighters I've seen.

A few more blocks and I was getting tired. Luke seemed to be getting stronger by each strike. Finally he seemed to had had enough. As I went to drive my sword into his stomach, he turned quickly, letting me slice his side. He hissed from the pain but it didn't stop him. So quick, I almost didn't see him doing it, he brought his sword and sliced Annabeths stomach. It didn't seem like a life threatening cut, but it seemed deep. Before he could do anymore damage, he was on the floor, his side red with blood.

I looked at Annabeth whose face was getting paler by the second. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes "finish this." She managed to choke out. "Quickly!" and before I could even comment, she started to tend to her gash.

I looked over at Luke with my sword in my hand.

He looked up at me with hate and whispered, "Looks like you can finish the job now. Go ahead. Kill me." But as soon as he finished, his face grew a smirk, "but if I were you I'd be more concerned for the daughter of Athena over there."

Ok so I know I should never listen to Luke, just finish him and be done, but what did he mean? I know Annabeth got stabbed, but I'm sure she's had worse. I guess the confusion showed on my face because he just chuckled. "I guess you'll wait and see what I mean after I'm dead then huh? Fine by me, by that time she may be in the Underworld with me." He coughed out. Looking Luke in the eye, and I could tell he seriously thought Annabeth would die from the wound.

I tried to look over at Annabeth, looking as if she was trying hard to breath, her shirt stained with blood. Before I could move, I felt a pain in my ankle and fell to the ground. Luke was up and had his sword, backbiter, with him. He ran to the other side of the room and grabbed something from the ground. Before I could register what he picked up, he was gone. I looked over at Annabeth who was looking at the episode with pained, yet shocked, expression until her eyes light up in realization.

"Percy wh. .where's -hat?"

Of course! Her baseball cap!

That's how I came in here. Luke took it from me and through it. He must have remembered it and realized it was his only option. I looked at Annabeth and I guess my face confirmed what she was thinking. She just nodded her head.

Before she could move I was by her side. "Annabeth what happened? That cut shouldn't have done this to you. What can I do?" I practically begged. She was going to give me answers. No matter what she says.

She just looked at me with a sad expression, trying to control her breathing. I gave her a few minutes until she answered. "Right now- nothing. Get out. Back to. . camp. I'll explain later." That's all I needed to here before she was in my arms and we were heading to the door.

Looking down at Annabeth, covered in blood and cuts I realized it was one of the happiest moments I've had in a long time. Yes she's dirty and broken but she's here with me, safe.

That's all that matters.

**It may not be long or a giant percabeth reunion but I liked it if I get ten reviews I'll update sooner! Just saying. . . .**


	20. Chapter 20

**K so you guys all wanted different povs so I figured id do the first half Annabeths and the second Percys. O and check out my new story! A war within the war! I figured this one's almost over so I would do another so go look it up on my profile! **

**Btw tomorrow march 14, is my birthday I would appreciate reviews for my present **

_She just looked at me with a sad expression, trying to control her breathing. I gave her a few minutes until she answered. "Right now- nothing. Get out. Back to. . camp. I'll explain later." That's all I needed to here before she was in my arms and we were heading to the door._

_Looking down at Annabeth, covered in blood and cuts I realized it was one of the happiest moments I've had in a long time. Yes she's dirty and broken but she's here with me, safe. _

_That's all that matters._

**APOV**

Pain.

That's all I could feel for what felt like days. Percy was carrying me to the door to escape, but I don't know how much longer I can hold on. When Luke stabbed me, he opened the old cut Lady Aphrodite patched up. The only problem with that is the amount of blood I was losing compared to the cut that was made, doesn't add up. He only reopened about half of my cut, yet I'm losing more blood than before. That all means one thing.

Luke tried to poison me.

Percy looked shocked when he saw all the blood. I knew I would have to tell him eventually, but I don't want to. If I can hold out until camp and have Chiron fix me up, I might be able to downplay the whole thing.

The pain was getting so intense, my vision blurred and I was breathing in short painful breath. I was having trouble staying conscious when I heard someone trying to talk to me.

"Come. . Annabeth, stay. We. . . get you . .Chiron. Fight it. . . longer."

Percy.

Even though I could only hear parts of what he was saying, I kept listening. Focusing on his voice helped me ignore the pain. I kept listening to him whispering encouraging words into my ear until finally I heard more voices.

"Oh my. . . ! . . beth! Percy . . .happened?" It was a male's voice that's for sure. Pain from my stomach made it impossible for me to think of who it could be. I was holding on by a thread but I managed to try and focus on what was happening around me. I felt someone caress my face, like I was a child. The hands felt more delicate than a man's, so I presume two different people are with Percy and me right now. One boy and one girl.

I hear mummers and someone's hands still touching my face, but don't understand what's happening. Before I can process what's going on, my stomach explodes in a new round of pain, and I don't feel Percy's arms around me. Their someone else.

I must have made a noise, showing my pain because I hear, "I'm _so_ sorry Wise Girl!" and then I passed out.

**PERCY'S POV (From leaving the mansion.)**

Looking down at Annabeth I can tell I don't have much time before I lose her. The only problem is she knows the way out of here. I don't. I'm stuck running down random halls until I can find an exit. The whole mansion is deserted. Luke must have told everyone to retreat. I continued running through the house until I finally found the front door. Making sure Annabeth was secure and in my arms, I left.

It wasn't until I was outside did I realize I had no way to actually get her to camp. We crashed to only transportation we had coming here. I started mumbling curses in both Greek and English and looked back down at Annabeth.

She didn't look good. Not at all. Her face was becoming green and her eyes were closed. Words came out of my mouth before I could even thing. ""Come on Annabeth! Stay with me. We need to get you to Chiron. Fight it a little longer." And my vision started to blur. I didn't even realize I was crying. I kept walking aimlessly trying to think of a plan and muttering words in Annabeths ear when I heard someone.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! Percy what happened?" Nico! Thank the gods! I looked over my shoulder and saw him and Thalia both running toward me, a look of worry on bother their faces.

Thalia took one look at Annabeth and ran right to her "Annabeth!" she yelled, and caressed her face. "How. Did. This. Happen?" She asked in a scary, yet calm voice. I looked at her face and saw tears running down her eyes too. When I didn't answer she looked up at me, waiting.

I looked back at her and just said, "It doesn't matter how right now. We need to focus on getting her back to camp. She needs help. Now." I croaked out. I was a mess, but so were Nico and Thals. I looked Nico in the eye. "Can you do it?" He caught on immediately.

With a look of determination said, "Of course, but I can only take her. You guys would need to find your own way home."

I already knew taking more than one person to shadow travel was exhausting, yet I didn't want to leave her. She was so _broken_. I wanted to make sure she was ok. Looking at Nico, I know he'll take care of her. So, as calmly as I could, I handed her off to Nico. As soon as I moved her she made a moaning noise full of pain.

"I'm so sorry Wise Girl!" I whispered urgently. I looked down at her one more time, trying to remember everything about her, before I looked back up at Nico and whispered, "Go.".

And she was gone again.

Lol Awk. Sorry guys chapters are getting short again. But I needed to end it here so now go read my new story! **A war within the war!** And review! Please! For my birthday tomorrow?


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy guys! So I only have one more day left till april vacation! so excited I figured id update!**

_"I'm so sorry Wise Girl!" I whispered urgently. I looked down at her one more time, trying to remember everything about her, before I looked back up at Nico and whispered, "Go."._

_And she was gone again._

PPOV

Thinking back on all the times me and Annabeth spent together I realized just how close we seemed to everyone. How obvious I was being about my feelings that everyone in camp except Annabeth could tell.

"'_I have to go,' I said. "I need to be on this quest."_

'_Why?' Zoë asked. 'Because of thy friend Annabeth?'_

_I felt myself blushing. I hated that everyone was looking at me. 'No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go!'"_

"_Annabeth turned to me. 'Will you come?'_

_I didn't even hesitate. 'I'm in.'_

_She smiled for the first time in days, and that made it all worthwhile."_

"'_Put your cap back on,' I said. 'Get out!'_

'_What?' Annabeth shrieked. 'No! I'm not leaving you!'_

'_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider - maybe it'll lead you back to Hephestaus. You have to tell him what's going on.'_

'_But you'll be killed!'_

'_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice.'_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

"_But Annabeth just smiled and put us in jail. As she was heading back to the front line, she turned and winked. 'See you at the fireworks?'_

_She didn't even wait for my answer before darting off into the woods. _

_I looked at Beckendorf. 'Did she just . . . ask me out?'_

We had way too many memories for them to end now. I can't even count how many times she's saved my life, or I saved hers. We were always in it together. We had each other's backs. I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears were already running down my face. Before I had time to react, Thalia ran into my arms.

"Percy I'm so sorry!" She said while squeezing me. "I know you just got her back but she needed to go! If she didn't she could have _died!_" her voice started cracking by the end of the sentence. It was then that I realized that I wasn't the only one that loved Annabeth. Thalia has been with Annabeth even longer than me. Obviously she wanted to see her again too, but here we are. Stuck in Connecticut with no way home, and without Annabeth.

After thinking about everything Thalia went through to see Annabeth, I felt guilty. Here I am moping around because I lost Annabeth again, when Thalia's going through the same thing. I wrapped my arms around Thalia's waist and held her. I heard her choking on sobs trying to hold them in while I awkwardly patted her back. We stay silent, neither of us knowing exactly what to say until after what felt like an hour, she pulls away.

I look down at her and see she has a small smile on her face. "Thank you Percy. But if you tell anyone that just happened it's not Annabeth we'll have to be worried about." She threatened.

All I could do was smile, happy she was back to normal. With a grin on my face I answered with a quick "of course"

I've seen Thalia with some pretty bad looking gashes, but not once did I see tears running down her eyes. Looking at her now, her eyes were bloodshot, while her face was covered with ugly red splotches. I guess she noticed my starting because she started glaring. "What? Is my face all red?" she asked worried.

"No. Not at all." I tried to answer but started laughing before I could finish. At first I heard Thalia yelling at me to shut up but I was laughing too hard to stop. Soon she just joined in, and by the time we were done, tears were running down our eyes again, but this time because of our laughter.

I didn't know it, but I needed this. I haven't really laughed since we lost Annabeth. Everything was about finding her, worrying if she was ok. I never really had a chance to laugh. I guess Thalia was good for something after all. I was about to thank her when she broke the silence. "So Perce. Any idea on how we're getting out of here? Because I got nothing." Crap.

I almost forgot about that. Once Thalia saw the look on my face, I guess she understood I didn't have a clue either. "σκατά" I cursed under my breath. "Now what? We're stuck here until one of us can think of a fast way back to camp! Unless you have an idea I have a feeling we're going to be here a while." I complained to her.

Thalia didn't seem to be listening to me though. She looked like she was thinking of something else. I started to get worried until her eyes grew wide as bowling balls and she jumped a foot in the air. "Percy! Do you still have that whistle?" she asked frantically.

I just started at her confused. What was she talking about? I didn't own a whistle! The only one I had been for contacting. . . Gods I'm an idiot! I searched my pockets in a hurry, trying to find the whistle that contacted Mrs. O'Leary only to come out with lint, an old ripped dollar, some change, and a drachma. Looking at Thalia I could see her whole face changing when she saw I didn't have it. "Thalia.." I started to say when I saw that once again, she wasn't listening to me. She was still looking at the items in my hand.

I could practically see the wheels turning in her head when she looked up at me and said, "Percy. Can you tell me what's in your hand right now?" in a sickly sweet voice.

I looked up at her confused. What does she mean what do I have in my hand? She can see it all! "I have a dollar some change and a drachma." I relay to her, still confused about the whole conversation.

She just looked at me like I was the stupidest person alive. "YES! Percy good! Now, can you tell me what a drachma does? Have they taught you that yet?" She asked in a scary calm voice.

Now I'm getting annoyed. "YES! Thalia! I know what a drachma does! It's like a video call! Now will you please just tell me what you want from me? I know you want to get to camp but making fun of me isn-" but she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Gods Percy! You can be so stupid sometimes! Call Chiron! Have him bring Mrs. O'Leary here!"

O

Gods, she's right I _am_ stupid! Before she said anything I grabbed her hand and ran back towards the mansion. The look on her face showed she had no clue what I was doing so I said, "We need water, and the mansion has it. We don't need to go in but I need to get close enough to bring some to us." She nodded in understanding and I stopped us when I felt that familiar feeling in my gut.

I concentrated on the water I knew was close to me, and brought it out to us. While I did this I heard Thalia say, "Chiron, camp half-blood." and appeared right in front of us. By Annabeth's bedside.

He was talking to someone so frantically, he didn't even notice us. "Her stomach is bleeding at an unusually fast rate. Go find Will and make sure he comes to tend to her wounds." He shouted while keeping what looked like a towel against Annabeths stomach.

"Why is it always Will?" I mutter before I can realize what's coming out of my mouth. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Chiron's eyes shot to the message.

He tried to show that he was strong, that he was calm and in control, but I could tell.

Seeing Annabeth like that was killing him.

Annabeth has been like his second daughter, seeing her covered in her own blood couldn't have been a good fathers present. Still he collected himself and said, "Percy, Thalia. Where are you two? Are you almost back?" he asked trying to remain calm. His eyes gave him away.

Thalia was the one to answer him. "Not really Chiron. We need help. We don't have a way back to camp. Our transportation was kind of ruined." We both winced at that. It was a nice car.

Chiron seemed to understand what we meant and nodded. "I'll send Mrs. O'Leary immediately. Where exactly are you?" he asked.

"Connecticut" Thalia said with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Once again, Chiron understood. "I see." He said. "Well get ready. I'll have Clarisse sent her now." Thank the Gods. "I must go though. I have much I need to attend to. Good luck." He said before he swiped the message clear.

I looked over at Thalia to see her looking at me.

Now we wait.

**Review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow. I guess I owe you guys a chapter? I honestly didn't think I was going to get that much of a response. Thanks guys **

"_I'm so sorry Wise Girl!" I whispered urgently. I looked down at her one more time, trying to remember everything about her, before I looked back up at Nico and whispered, "Go."._

_And she was gone again._

APOV

Soaring. That's the only way I can describe how I felt. I didn't understand what was going on but whatever it was, it was exhilarating. It also took the rest of my energy out of me and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I don't remember much, only drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard orders being yelled, and I felt pressure on what I'm guessing was my stomach, but that's all that I can seem to remember. After a few minutes I heard a giant crash and even more yelling until I finally felt someone put their hand in mine. I feel lucky that's all I can remember because being stabbed in the stomach isn't something to look forward to. After what felt like hours I finally started to regain consciousness for more than a few seconds.

As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. When I was asleep, I felt nothing. I was just laying down resting my body, but when I woke up?

Pain.

Intense pain. Ever broken an arm or leg? Ya? Try multiplying that by a thousand and it still wouldn't compare. I must have made some recognition that I was awake because I heard a voice, "O gods. Perce is going to _murder_ me." Im not too sure I was supposed to hear that part, but he kept talking. "Annabeth? Come on, if your awake you need to open your eyes. I need to know if I can start giving you more nectar." It sounded familiar, but I couldn't picture his face. Finally, I just opened my eyes.

Looking up I saw a cute boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Apollos kid. Definitely. Once my vision actually cleared I could tell who it was. "Will?" I mumbled. He looked down at my cautiously, like he thought I still had a chance of beating him up. I just smiled, "want to do your job and heal me?" I whispered.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he started moving towards me. Once he was at my bedside, he gave me a look, almost asking my permission to touch me. I gave a small nod, indicating that it was fine, as long as he fix the pain building in my stomach. He worked silently for a few minutes until he dropped a bombshell on me.

He nonchalantly was bandaging me up and said, "So he tried to poison you?" I stared, my mouth agape, shocked he realized what happened while he calmly kept talking. "Out of everyone you were with, poisoning you wouldn't have been my first choice. Not that I have anything against you, you're a strong fighter, with a lot of power, but you still wouldn't have been my first choice." he stated calmly. We could've been talking about the weather and no one would've known the difference.

"_So he poisoned you? Well I heard it was going to rain tomorrow!"_

When he realized I wasn't responding he looked down at me his eyes daring me to deny what we both knew was true. When I looked away and sighed, he got the conformation he was looking for.

"Just.. don't tell anyone ok?" I slurred still slightly woozy from the cut. "Not Thalia, not Nico, and definitely not Percy." I looked up at him trying to gather the worst glare I had in me. Hoping I looked threatening enough while still almost dead. He seemed to understand what I was saying, and nodded silently.

Then he went back to work on my stomach. "I need to tell Chiron though," he said. I nodded in understanding, knowing no matter what I said, Chiron would be notified. I might have some resect at camp, but Chiron obviously had more. "I won't promise he won't tell Percy though. He seemed pretty consistent with knowing exactly why you passed out." While speaking a smirk started growing on his face. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

Apollo's children really did have a gift with healing. I could feel my stomach slowly closing the cut that Luke's sword made. When I thought I was finally going to sleep, Will started talking again. "You know this is the first time he left this room since he came back to camp? I mean Thalia, Nico, Grover, Malcolm.. I've seen all your friends, but Percy? Chiron finally had to kick him out to shower and eat. He usually just stays here and waits. He's going to kill me when he sees you're awake and he missed it." I could feel my face heating up, but that didn't stop Will. "You've been asleep for two days now. As soon as Percy comes through that door again and sees you awake, he's going to want answers, and I don't think you want to give them." He finally ended.

I looked down at my stomach and sighed. Wishing that none of this happened. Wishing Luke never joined Kronos, that Percy didn't have to worry about the prophecy, even Thalia not turning into a tree. But im a daughter of Athena. I know wishing isn't going to help. Action will. I looked up at Will and said. "I'm going to say what needs to be said. Everything else is my responsibility and no one needs to know. Not even Percy." I may have mumbled the last part, but I guess Will still heard because he started to chuckle.

Once he was done wrapping my stomach up he started to turn towards the nightstand next to the bed I was laying in. he picked up what seemed to be nectar and put his hand to my forehead. Looking down at me curiously he asked, "Feeling hot? Burning into ashes anytime soon?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

I just looked back at his and murmured, "Not even a little bit." And he started to give me nectar. I was just about to complain that I wasn't a baby, and I could feed myself when I heard a voice by the doorway.

"I think it's my turn to return the favor."

I whipped my head towards the door and saw him.

Green to grey.

**Sorry its short guys but I really wanted to write something fast because I actually got reviews! See how that works? You review and I write! Keep it up!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys soo I got a tumblr! if you have one follow me! Katiraver ! its pretty much 90% Percy Jackson**

"_I think it's my turn to return the favor."_

_I whipped my head towards the door and saw him._

_Green to grey._

PPOV

Waiting for Mrs. O'Leary was the longest minute of my life. As soon as the connection broke with Chiron, Thalia and I were forced to just sit and wait. There was a silent agreement between the two of us. Since there was nothing we could do, we would just have to be patient. That only lasted for half the minute though.

"Why is it taking so long?" Thalia screeched. I was thinking the exact thing, but can you blame us? Our best friend that we just got back is once again gone. The only reassuring thing about it is she was supposedly being healed.

I just looked at Thalia and sighed. "Calm down. We just finished talking to Chiron. Mrs. O'Leary is on her way." I prayed what I was actually telling Thalia was true.

Luck was on my side since almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth; Mrs. O'Leary appeared in what seemed like thin air. She took one look at me and jumped.

"ARHH" I yelled as I landed with a thump on the ground, my dog on top of me. She was really excited to see me that much was obvious while I heard Thalia laughing in the background. I held my arms out and tried pushing her away. "Come on girl get off! We need a ride!" I told her, only hoping she would understand.

It took her a while but once I got her calmed down and Thalia to shut up we jumped on her back while I said, "Okay girl. Now we need you to take us to camp. Ok?" I guess she understood because as soon as I was done talking we went flying.

I felt Thalia wrap her arms around my waist and I remembered that she's never shadow traveled before. I remembered my first time traveling with Nico and realized she was probably freaking out. The thought of it made me smirk. Finally. Something the daughter of Zeus was afraid of. Besides heights.

After only a second we arrived at camp and I went straight to the Big House. I saw some campers looking at me with a mix of curiosity and pity, but that wasn't what was important right now. Annabeth was here somewhere and I know where to look. "Percy! Wait up!" Thalia started yelling but I figured if she wanted to, she knew where to find me. I kept walking.

When I finally reached the Big House the only person I saw in front of it was Mr. D. He looked at me uncaringly. "If you're looking for your precious Anniebell I expect an apology for treating me with such disrespect earlier." Was all he said.

I don't think I hated anyone as much as I hated him at that moment. I could ignore him and just run inside to start looking, but there are so many rooms in the house I wouldn't know where to start. By this time Thalia has reached the Big House and grabbed my arm to take my attention and glare off of Mr. D. She looked at me worriedly and said "Percy just get it over with. I want to see her just as much as you."

Looking at Thalia I knew I would be selfish to just ignore Mr. D. I looked up at him a muttered "Sorry" as soft as possible.

He just looked down at me with a smirk I would've loved to punch off his face and said "Third floor. First room on your right." and walked away. That was easier than I thought it was going to be. Thalia and I exchanged a look before we both burst into a sprint to the stairwell. Before we actually got into the room though, we heard muffled voices.

".. can't believe .. such a thing" It sounded like Chiron. "Are.. sure?" He seemed to be asking someone.

The next voice kind of annoyed me to hear. Will. "Positive." Was all he said. I could see the confusion in Thalia's eyes but before she could speak I opened the door so I could finally see Annabeth. As soon as the door was opened, Will and Chiron stopped talking. Once they saw it was me, Will got a fearful look in his eyes.

Chiron however, remained passive. "Percy! My boy! And Thalia! Come in please. Tell us exactly what you experienced on this quest." I know I should have just told him what happened, but I needed answers.

Thalia was going to speak when I cut her off. "What's wrong with Annabeth?" I asked. I walked towards her bedside, almost as though I was afraid I would wake her. She was bruised fairly badly and definitely looked like she needed rest, but Will seemed to have done a good job. Her stomach was still bleeding, you could tell because her bandages were a dark red. She was still asleep, either from exhaustion or pain I couldn't tell. But she looked like a mess. Her hair was a giant knotted mess and her face covered in grime. I'm sure as soon as Selina saw her she would make sure she was cleaned up.

I looked back at Chiron because I realized he didn't answer my question. "So? What's going on? Why is she still bleeding?" I pressed on. Will and he shared a look that I didn't like.

Before he even spoke, I knew what he was going to say. "That doesn't concern you right now Percy. Will is treating her, and she will be healed in no time. Its Annabeths decision on whether she will tell you or not. Right now, we need to hear about the quest." He looked over at Thalia knowing I wouldn't answer him anything soon. "Thalia, dear. Why don't we go outside and you can fill me in."

I looked over at Thalia with a pleading look on my face. She seemed to understand because without a word, she left the room. Both she and Chiron left, leaving me with Will and Annabeth. I looked over at Will and saw he wouldn't meet my eyes. I narrowed mine. "Will. Tell me what you know." I said, trying to sound threatening.

It must not have worked that well because he just looked at me apologetic and said, "Sorry Perce. Strict orders to keep my mouth shut. Besides, I kind of agree with Chiron. If Annabeth wants you to know, she'll tell you." and then he went to clean out his supplies, leaving me with Annabeth.

I grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and put it by her bedside to sit. After that, I grabbed her hand in mine and waited.

I sat in that chair for hours, just waiting for her to wake. Sometimes I would talk about random things we've done, others I would just rest my head on the bed. The only time I got up was to use the bathroom, which was connected to the room. Thalia eventually came back. So did Grover, Nico, and Annabeth's siblings. By dinner time, when she hadn't made any progress I made Grover bring my dinner in the room so I wouldn't miss anything. Will would stop by every hour to make sure she was healing regularly, and Chiron always wanted to check on her. After two days of this, Will had enough.

He walked in one afternoon and sighed. "Percy. You need to go. Shower, eat, train for all I care, but being in here isn't going to make her wake up." He said. I knew this was coming so I wasn't very surprised. Will was just a demigod though. He can't make me do anything.

Too bad as soon as I thought that, Chiron came in. he took one look at me and said, "Will is right Percy. Go. Eat and refresh yourself. Annabeth will be here when you come back." I looked over at Will, realizing he probably set me up and I got angry.

He just looked at me. "Sorry but waiting here isn't good for you. You need to stretch and get some fresh air. Annabeth's fine I promise.

I stood from the chair, surprising myself when my legs didn't give in from sitting for so long and walked over to him glaring. "Fine." I exclaimed. "but if she wakes up and I'm not here for her; me and you are going to have a little talk. Okay?" I said threateningly. He seemed to get the message because his eyes widened and he nodded. I looked over at Chiron. "I'll go have dinner and shower, but right after I'm done I'm coming back." I said, leaving no room for argument. Chiron simply nodded his head and moved out of the doorway signaling me to leave. For the first time in two days, I left the room.

When I said I was only eating and showering, I wasn't kidding. I went to dinner, and everyone avoided me like the plague. Grover sat down at my table, but we didn't speak. He could tell by our epiphany link that my mind was somewhere else. I'm pretty sure he knew where it was too. As soon as I finished eating I ran into my cabin, took a shower and ran back to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D. were sitting outside. Neither seemed surprised to see me so soon. I didn't even spare them a glance as I walked into the house and up the stairs. When I got to the door, once again I heard voices.

"Feeling hot? Burning into ashes anytime soon?" I hear Will question. Before I could comprehend what was happening I slowly opened the door.

I peeked inside and heard Annabeth speak. "Not even a little bit." Was all she said, but it was enough for me to realize she was awake.

Will is a dead man.

I focus again on inside the room and see him try and spoon feed her ambrosia and I'm suddenly reminded on my first few days at camp, in the Big House with her healing me.

Not thinking before I acted, I pushed the door open all the way. "I think it's my turn to return the favor." Was all I said, looking into her eyes, seeing them open for the first time in days.

Thank you.

**Not too bad if I do say so myself! see you guys later! And don't forget! If you have tumblr follow Katiraver. I have quite a lot of Percy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So its been a while huh? looking at my first chapter i realize i sound like suck a kid in my author notes, and in my writing. hopefully doing a little better now. sorry it took so long but my computer crashed and i had to wait until christmas to get a new one! Now where were we?**

_Not thinking before I acted, I pushed the door open all the way. "I think it's my turn to return the favor." Was all I said, looking into her eyes, seeing them open for the first time in days._

_Thank you._

APOV

He's here.

Everything seemed to stop moving from the moment Percy walked into the room. I don't know how long we stared at each other until I broke his gaze. By then Will was already gone and I don't know if its for his own protection, or to give us some space. Either way I'm thankful. I look down at myself and realize just how much of a mess I was. My stomachs wrapped in gaze and I still have cuts and scratches all over my body.

While I was doing a survey of my injuries, Percy decided to get closer to me. The room was still silent other the his footsteps on the hardwood floors trying to reach the chair next to the bed. Not once did he remove his eyes from mine since he entered the room. Finally when he made it to the edge of the bed he picked up the ambrosia Will left on the nightstand and sat down in the chair. The silence was making me uncomfortable so tried to sit up in the bed, but as soon as I moved it felt like my whole body was on fire.

Percy seemed to realize that I was in pain because his face scrunched up in worry and he stood up and grabbed hold of my shoulders quickly forcing me back into my laying position. "Don't try moving around yet.", he said. "Will says that you'll still be sore for a few days." Once he was content with my position on the bed he resumed siting in the chair holding the ambrosia.

I just looked at him and nodded. He looked over at me with sad eyes and I could tell what was going to come. "Are you going to tell me what happened in there? Or are you going to be difficult about it because you promised me answers Annabeth."

"Percy. . ." I started to say but my voice was still weak, and he cut me off before I could say anymore.

"You promised me you would tell me what happened. You might not remember it but I do."

"Percy!" I try again but he won't stop. Almost as if he can't stop, like he was holding everything inside him for too long and it finally came out.

"You didn't have to see yourself covered in all that blood Annabeth! I did! I can still picture it! When I go to sleep at night all I can see is you on the ground covered in your own blood! It terrified me! It _still _terrifies me!" He was yelling. All his fear was clear on his face. He stood up again and the chair fell backwards. Percy grabbed my hands in his and look straight into my eyes, showing me the pain he went through waiting for me to wake. "The last few nights I've slept right here! With you! Just so when I woke up from the nightmare I could see that your safe here with me! These last few days I've done nothing but sit here and think. Think about all the terrible things Luke could've done to you before I got there. All I've done was go insane worrying about you. I think I deserve to know exactly what happened while you were in there Annabeth! I _know_ I deserve to know what you went through."

He ended his speech sitting on the edge of my bed never lowering his gaze from my eyes. I could see the guilt he held in his eyes. He was waiting for me to respond, but I didn't know what to say. There was a silence in the room while we just sat there starting at each other. This time it was my turn to break it.

I sighed, "Percy, I'm sorry." He looked confused at first, but before he could say anything I kept talking. "I'm sorry you had to go through everything you've experienced. Not just from this summer but from the moment you came to camp. I know you. I know how you fight; I know how you think; and I _definitely _know how you feel. Loyalty really is your fatal flaw." I said with a small smirk. He tried to start talking again but I wouldn't let him. I help up my hand. "No. Let me finish." He nodded his head and stayed quiet. "I really am sorry. Ever since you got to camp, you were expected to be great. Being the first son in a long while of Poseidon can do that to someone. Yet you didn't seem to mind. When we went to get Zeus his lightning bolt back, you stayed loyal to your father even though you didn't even really know him. When we went into the sea of monsters the next year, you didn't even think of the consequences, you just wanted to save Grover. As soon as I was trapped under the sky, I _knew_ you would come for me. Even in the Labyrinth you didn't seem to care about what we were doing, as long as everyone you cared about was safe. This summer was no different. I specifically told you not to come, but I knew you would." I said with a small smile, but then my face got more serious, hoping he would understand what I was going to say next. "Please know that what happened when I was in the cabin wasn't your fault. It was my decision to stay there and I would choose it again. I'll tell you what you need to know happened in the cabin, but everything else doesn't matter it-" But Percy cut me off finally.

"Hades Annabeth! Of course it matters! Your my best friend! You shouldn't have to deal with all of that on your own! Why would you just let me help you?" He yelled.

I was trying to stay calm, but Percy was pushing me. "I don't need your help Percy!" I said, hoping to sound firm, but it seemed more annoyed than anything else. "I can handle it fine on my own"

By the look on Percy's face I could tell that wasn't the right thing to say. He stood up from my bed and walked across the room running his hands through his already messy black hair. His eyes blazing, looking like the sea during a storm. "You still don't get it! I _know_ you can handle it! If anyone can you can! But you shouldn't have to! Your not alone anymore Annabeth! You have your friends! Thalia! Nico! Grover! ME! We all want to help you! _Please! _Just let us help you." He looked down at the floor staring at his shoes. "Please." He mumbled.

"Just let us help."

**Not too bad if i do say so myself! please excuse the grammer mistakes! im still getting use to the new computer! so if you want another chapter soon i sugest reviews...**

**-Katimikel**


End file.
